Beyond the Realm
by tonyamic10
Summary: How far reaching is mere human love? Does it stand the test of time and distance? Jacob and Bella were childhood friends, but destiny intended so much more. One brief moment extinguished the possibilities; one man reignited the unbelievable to prove that true love has no limits. [AU; Jacob/Bella]
1. Prologue: Bella's story

**_~A/N Couldn't let this idea get away from me, so I had to start another story. I like working with three; it's been my lucky number, so I will continue with my other ones, as well. It's my intention to never publish something that isn't uniquely different. I hope you think this one qualifies. I'm sure you'll have questions, and I'm happy to answer what I can. I said I wouldn't do sad anymore, but scratch that, this one's a tearjerker._**

**_All banner credits go to my friend, Urban Rose. I appreciate her so much for letting me toss ideas at her all hours of the day and night._**

**_Warning: Major character death_**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer._**

**Prologue: Bella's story**

It was the last straw. Renee had been a pain, especially since Bella approached adulthood. She always had grand ideas about what a "normal" teenage girl should look and act like. Bella liked to read, maybe watch a movie with her best friend, Christy, but most of that other stuff wasn't for her. She had guy friends, but none that she wanted to get involved with romantically.

Perhaps, her mother was right and she'd ruined herself for real men with all her fictional characters. It was true, book men could be so much better than the true to life ones. She tried not to compare them, but she still held out hope a knight in shining armor existed somewhere in the stratosphere for her. Although, she didn't think he lived in Florida. She'd only met a few jerks and those that were stuck on themselves. When her email started being flooded with guys' profiles, she initially suspected she'd been hacked. Turns out, her own mother hacked into her computer and started her out with online dating. She read the profile her mother created. Other than the picture and her actual name, nothing else was accurate.

She had made up her mind, she needed to spend some time with her father. Missing out on their annual vacation made her realize how much she missed him. Her mother and Phil had things they wanted to do, they deserved some peaceful years together. She was going to pretend like it was only for the holidays, but in reality, she had her heart set on living in Forks for awhile. It was weird, she almost felt like something was beckoning her back there even though, she barely remembered living there. Her mother took her when she was five. Well, she guessed it wasn't that sinister. She hadn't kidnapped her or anything. She and Charlie were never suited for one another and they tried to make it work because of her. Renee said it tore her up to take her from her father, since he was a good father. The two of them agreed since Renee had family help in Arizona and it was so far from Washington, shared visitation would have been too confusing for her. He talked to her often and they sent letters back and forth. Once, he got in the modern age at his job, he also sent regular emails. They had a fantastic vacation each year in various areas of California, but she'd never stopped missing him.

Renee blubbered and carried on when she let her know her plans, but she had everything settled as soon as her letter arrived at Charlie's. A week later, that package arrived from him. She'd never laughed so hard. What kind of various dangers did he predict she'd encounter along the way? She still sent him an email and thanked him and swore over and over, she wouldn't forget the box.

Bella mapped out her route to include Phoenix, even though it added an extra day, she wasn't sure when she'd have a chance to see Christy again. The day finally came for her to leave. She left at the crack of dawn. She kissed her mother, and told her to stop crying. "It isn't forever, Mom. I'll see you again soon," were her last words to her.

She enjoyed the drive for the most part. She alternated between the radio and books on cd. Charlie told her precisely how often she should drive before stopping for the night and she did exactly as instructed. She was getting plenty of good rest at night.

She called early that morning to let him know when she was heading out. She was going to have an almost 11 hour stretch, but she was ramped up on coffee and excitement; it would be the easiest day yet.

She was hoping to hold out until Eugene for her next stop, because there'd be more options; but as soon as she saw the little station, she pulled in a town called Cottage something. She really needed to stretch and visit a bathroom. Bella was browsing the candy aisle trying to decided on her next sugar fix when she noticed a beautiful, red head. The lady looked out of place, and every move that Bella made, she swore she was watching her. Why? She grabbed the bag of Skittles and made her purchase.

She double checked the Hyundai exactly as Charlie had told her every time she stopped. All the tires looked fine and she had gas to make it a good ways down the road. She climbed inside and buckled up, but a knock at the window, scared the heck out of her. She eyed the special bag next to her. Was she going to need one of her weapons? It was the red-headed lady of all people. Bella thought she left the gas station ahead of her. She saw her mouth, "Please."

Her better judgment said don't give strangers the time of day, but the woman seemed distraught and she had the most beautiful liquid crystal, blue eyes. Bella ended up cracking the window, before she got a word out, the woman started up. "I'm sure you're a smart girl who's been told never talk to strangers, but I'm desperate. I've gotten mixed up with the wrong kind of guy. Can you please take me a few miles down the road? I'm afraid, can you help me?"

Bella knew what her father would say, but this woman seemed so sincere. What if she had been trapped and stranded? That must be a horrible feeling.

Bella tucked her phone under her leg for easy access and pulled the bag closer to her side. She hit the unlock and let her get inside with her.

"I'm heading north towards Portland."

"Oh thanks, you don't have to take me that far, maybe twenty miles or so. I owe you my life, I swear. I can tell you're hesitant, but I promise I'm not a weirdo or dangerous. I'm Vickie," she extended her hand and Bella shook it.

"Bella."

"Okay, Bella, we better go. No telling how close by he might be."

They started driving and for some strange reason, Bella was feeling comfortable around Vickie. She told her all about her trip to stay with her father, minus any personal details. They probably hadn't made it ten miles down the road before things got weird.

"Bella, I don't know how else to put this, but you're in danger." Bella stiffened. Was this Vickie lady getting ready to murder her?

"Not from me," she clarified. "I know it won't make sense, but I was sent here to save you. It's my mission."

Mission? Shoot, she'd picked up an escaped mental patient. That had to be it.

"Please dear. You're on a course with disaster, I'm begging you to turn around and do something completely different, perhaps another route; far out of the way."

"What?" Bella had already started to slow the car down. She needed to get rid of this psycho somehow.

"I'm sorry, Miss," her voice was trembling.

"Vickie, sweetie."

"I'm sorry Ms. Vickie. I'm going to have to let you out now." Bella pulled to the shoulder. She was such a sucker, she was wondering if that woman might still be in danger, but she couldn't wait around to find out. She was officially creeping her out.

"Dear, beautiful Isabella...this is all wrong. You weren't supposed to suffer this fate. I pray I'm wrong, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm not permitted to stifle your free will."

Those were the further confusing words uttered to her, before Vickie disappeared from Bella's car. She hit the door lock immediately and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Turns out Vickie not only disappeared out of the car, she completely vanished. Bella didn't see a glimpse of her as she sped away in the rear view mirror. How'd a woman that stood out so prominently, vanish so quickly? That was the weirdest thing to ever happen to her. She would never tell anyone how dumb she was to pick up a perfect stranger off the interstate. She'd definitely dodged a bullet.

Bella was still somewhat distracted when the figure dressed in black fell from the sky another few miles down the road. Was she in the twilight zone? Ladies were disappearing on the side of the road and men were falling from the sky into the road. He was playing chicken with her sedan. He stood there, refusing to move. She swerved to miss him and she made an error. She knew it as soon as she did it. She overcorrected. How many times had Phil told her, "Be careful not to overcorrect." The next thing she was aware of, her car was rapidly spinning. She felt the flipping one after the next until darkness swallowed her whole.

Her head pounded and she couldn't see. Each millimeter of movement caused sharp pains in her legs. She was pinned under the crushed dashboard. Bella had one free hand, she wiped her blinded eyes. She could smell it and then she saw it...blood. There was so much blood. She tried to feel for her phone under her leg, but it was gone.

She had no idea where she'd ended up. What if she wasn't visible from the road and no one could see her? Losing that much blood meant she had little time to wait. She then remembered the odd man. No idea what his problem was, but maybe he would help.

"Help," she tried her best to scream but the accident had drained all power from her voice.

She felt like she was drifting off again when she swore someone was laughing a sort of creepy laugh. "I never meant for it to be so easy. You really took the fun out of it, but it'll do." The voice behind the laugh was even worse. It grated on her like nails to a chalkboard. She found the strength to turn towards him. She must have been delirious. The pale man looked like he had red eyes. "Sorry, but I can't prolong this. I'm losing precious sustenance to the interior of this vehicle. Pity, because you smell delicious. I hate for so much to go to waste." He dipped his finger in the red liquid and put it too his mouth. She was too far gone to scream in revulsion. Had that monster really eaten her blood?

"What's your name, beautiful?"

She couldn't answer.

"I'm James, they call me a man on a mission. I'll be merciful. I promise, you won't feel a thing and it'll be quick. Bella felt one sharp sting to her wrist, but after that all feeling had left her body. She thought that she, herself was starting to leave her body. She was separating from reality somehow. Bella was entering a realm of total darkness, when one last thought crossed her mind. It was a voice, "Bells, you're my bestest friend. Please come back."

In her mind, she answered, "I want to, but I don't know how. Please help me."

And in the next second, she was gone.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I'm ready to hear from you. Please review or PM me with your questions or comments. I already know the one most of you have: What the hell? Yes, this is really a Jacob/Bella love story even though Bella was tragically killed. That's where it gets different, so please hang tight and see what I have in store for this story.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Loss

_**~A/N Thanks so much for reading so far. This one has been coming to me rapidly, so hopefully I'll update frequently. Of course, it's completely AU and you'll notice key changes that have taken place so far. **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 1: Loss**

Jacob had the rare opportunity of walking alone on the beach. It was the end of January, so definitely not tourist season but some of the locals usually braved the elements on the weekend. Jacob had a seat on a piece of driftwood and watched the waves. His face and hair were dampened from the blowing spray, but the scent and the feel of the mist was comforting. It reminded him of the many strolls he took with his mother before her untimely passing.

He had been a spirit warrior for close to two years. He phased young, right before his 16th birthday. At least, he didn't have it happen to him first. That honor went to Sam, the alpha of their pack, 10 wolves in all. Jacob was fourth to join, soon followed by his best friends, Embry and Quil. As the day of his 18th birthday approached, he was feeling pressure from all over to take the position from Sam. At one point, it might have been a battle for dominance, but he was pretty sure all he had to do now was ask. Thankfully, the coven his grandfather made the treaty with had recently left the region.

Not before they caused plenty of turmoil because of their presence. The young teens were phasing right and left for awhile and vamps were drawn to the area for some reason. They weren't the animal hunting kind either. All the ones they'd encountered had been vicious...demons as far as he was concerned. It plagued him daily that only one had slipped out of his powerful jaws. A long haired, blonde male, kind of a modern day James Dean...all decked out in leather. The pack actually accepted help in that one instance from the Cullen's.

It turned out the mind reader one had a little crush on a girl that was in his class, but his father wouldn't allow it. They still sneaked around a bit. She must have never known what he was, but his liaison with her brought hell right into the pulpit of the local church. That greasy leech came across them in a meadow one day and tracked Angela Weber down and slaughtered her entire family in the church parsonage one night. Forks had never seen anything like it. Charlie tried to keep the peace and shut down the rumor mill. Truth was no one knew what had happened, not even the county's ME.

Jacob's father, who happened to be the chief of the tribe had a heart to heart with Charlie Swan over a six pack, or maybe it was a case of vitamin R. By the end of the night, Jacob and Paul phased right in front of him so he'd know Billy was telling him the honest-to-God truth.

They eventually wrote it down as a wild, perhaps rabid animal attack, but plenty of the residents thought a serial killer loomed in the area. Jacob swore not on his watch and when Edward led them to a supposed hiding place, he thought the pack would end that fucker once and for all, but it didn't go as planned . He escaped virtually unscathed...the only one to ever get away.

The only good thing to come out of the whole ordeal was the guilt the creepy Cullen leech suffered for getting involved with a human girl. Their kind didn't belong in their world. If he'd been the alpha, it would have gone differently. Sam insisted on honoring what their ancestors had decided long ago.

He hoped the murderous leech wouldn't have the nerve to come back since he knew exactly what was waiting for him, but he still felt somewhat responsible for each and every human life he knew that monster was sure to take.

Charlie was on his mind again. He'd always been there for him as long as he could remember. He knew Charlie missed his daughter which was a shame. He was a natural with kids, he even did his best with moody teens. They'd all been through it: himself, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah and Seth. He'd been a surrogate father to each of them when they needed it. When his mother died, he and the twins were distraught, but Billy briefly lost a grip with reality for a short while. Charlie came out everyday and made sure they had food, were doing their homework, and were taken care of. He eventually threatened to kick Billy's ass or take those kids away from him if he didn't straighten up. He told him Sarah would've given him her blessing too. That finally got to him and they soon got the father they knew and loved back. Charlie stepped in when Sue lost Harry as well. She was trying to juggle too much. Leah and Seth were out of control having phased the same week and she was about to have a nervous breakdown. He had become her rock over the years.

They all loved him and what he was going through at the present time was tearing him apart. He'd helped them heal, but Jacob wasn't sure how to return the favor. His father told him the visits helped, so that's what he did. He went whenever he could.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to November<em>

Jacob stopped off at Charlies for little football the Sunday before Thanksgiving. His Dad had bronchitis and couldn't make it out of bed, so it was going to be just the two of them. He practically pulled his arm off for him to come inside, well not really but he was excited about something.

"Damn Charlie, how many beers did you have already?"

"None, watch your mouth boy, I'm still your elder."

"Yes sir."

"Look at this," he waved a letter in his face. _Shit, what was that?_ Scented paper? Jake's wolf perked up and rose to the surface.

He shoved him back down.

"Did you want me to read it or do you want to tell me what it says?"

"Go ahead and read it, Bells wouldn't mind."

Jacob read through the letter. Her handwriting was pretty, so feminine and damn he kept smelling that smell. He was beginning to think that was her scent, nothing artificial sprayed on the paper.

Basically, she had told him how stressed she was since the move to Florida. She hadn't made any new friends, not that she had a ton in Arizona, but she grew up there and was close to a few people she'd graduated with. She went on to say how she already missed their annual vacation in California that past summer. He knew Charlie went there with her every July, but she was busy helping her mother and Phil with the move. Bella actually asked his permission to come as soon as classes were over December 9th and stay through the holidays. She was seriously considering a transfer to a school closer to him. Her mom had always gotten on her nerves, but she was pressuring her in all sorts of new ways. She even signed her up for online dating. Made up a profile and everything without her permission. The last line read something like, "So you think you could stand a permanent house guest for a few semesters?"

The look on Charlie's smiling face said it all. Of course he'd said "YES!"

"Can you believe it? Bella's gonna live with her old man again. At least I hope I make her like it enough at Christmas that she stays. I was nervous that she said she was driving. That's a lot of miles to make on her own. I spoke to Renee. She swore she tried to buy her a plane ticket instead, but Bella had her mind made up; said she gets her stubborn streak from me," he seemed proud of that last part.

Charlie guided him into the kitchen where he had a couple of pizzas. "Dig in while I show you what I got."

Jacob opened his pizza. Charlie knew his order by heart. He was half way through the first piece when showed him the large box he was sending out the next morning.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. Did he plan on the apocalypse happening along the way?

He was sending her a care package with pepper spray, a Taser, prepaid gas cards, a car charger for her phone. He had a battery charger, cables and an air pump. The man did love his daughter, no one could dispute that.

"She's a young woman traveling alone, she needs to take every precaution. Her mother had the nerve to say Forks is no longer safe because of what happened in the summer. At least I know I have some help around here. You and the guys will watch out for her won't you, Jake?"

"Your kid, Charlie? Of course, that goes without saying. Bella won't have any harm come to her as long as she lives here, I can promise you that."

Jacob could tell he had something else to ask, "You know, the two of you hit it off as kids. I was hoping you could show her around, make her feel welcome. I mean, I know you're seeing that nice girl...friends, right. You and Bells could still be friends? Melody's not the jealous type, is she?"

"No way, she's cool. She'd welcome her, I bet they'd be friends too."

Charlie patted him on the back and told him he knew he could count on him. Jacob looked up at the picture on the wall, in it's prominent position. Bella couldn't have been more than 8 or 9. Her hair was a partial ball of fluff and straight in other parts. She was missing both front teeth. He had noticed her big brown eyes shining every time he looked at the photograph.

"You know that'll be the first thing she gets rid of when she gets here. Don't you have a more current picture?"

"Oh, yeah, her graduation and senior pictures. Hold on." Jacob found the game on the flat screen while Charlie ran up the stairs. He heard a lot of banging and clanging around up there.

"Sorry, I couldn't find them. The room's a bit of a mess. I'll have to get busy with that before she gets here. You really think she'll hate the school picture? I always loved that one. She looks so cute."

"Yeah, Charlie, most girls don't want toothless pictures on display."

"She's a beauty now, and I'm not saying that only because I'm her father. Seriously, I don't know how that girl doesn't have a boyfriend, but she's chosey which is good. I'm actually relieved. I doubt there's many that I'd consider deserving of her." Charlie gave him an unusual look. He started to say something, shook his head, and then distracted himself with the game. "What in the hell, down 14 points...didn't the game just start?"

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Jacob headed back to the house. His stomach was growling, so he thought he'd go have some early dinner with his father. The two of them were sitting on the couch with a couple of bowls of canned chili. His father had on one of his detective shows, but he wasn't paying attention.<p>

"Something on your mind, son?"

"Huh?"

"I can tell something's troubling you."

Jacob couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he had been pretty down for several weeks. He'd even turned down Melody for a date and it was a free weekend. He had been dating this cheerleader from Forks for a few months. She was a looker and happened to be a very sweet girl. She didn't much fit in with most of the squad. That Lauren bitch was her captain, and was ridiculous. She treated her terrible. She was still upset she was forced to let a transfer student on the squad, but she did the tryouts same as the rest only late since, she was new to the area.

Quil and Embry invited him to a Friday night football game back at the beginning of the season. They'd given up much of the normal stuff they use to do, so he was happy all three of them had an evening free from patrols. He didn't waste much time after noticing her at the first football game, and he made his way to the fence to meet her towards the end of the game. After an introduction and a welcome to town, he took her out for ice cream that night and they had been seeing each other ever since. Well, as much as his unofficial job would allow. She had no idea about the pack and he had no plans of changing that. She was not an imprint and for that he was grateful. Sam wouldn't allow anyone other than imprints know, besides council elders. Sam, Jared and Paul had imprints which was the wolf's version of a soulmate. As much as he liked Melody, he couldn't imagine her being his soulmate. There was something missing with their relationship. It shouldn't matter since they were still teenagers, but as he approached 18; he wondered how much longer the relationship could last. She seemed to be very attached which worried him. She was already making plans for after high school. They were both in their last year. She kept dropping hints about going to college together and how fun it was going to be to have classes together. She said she missed him since they went to different high schools.

Of course, Billy didn't have to guess what was on his mind, "Charlie?"

"Um...yeah and Bella." Even though it had happened before she even crossed the state line, he still felt a lump in his throat every time he remembered the day he promised to help look after her. He never even got the chance. Jacob had been plagued by dreams, more like nightmares since the news came in. Some of them were downright peculiar.

That second week prior to Christmas, only hours away she'd somehow lost control. They officer on the scene suspected something darted out in front of her and she swerved but her car began to roll until it toppled down a steep incline.

Several of them were over that day. Charlie wanted the place decorated for Christmas. Emily was helping to actually make sure things looked good. Jacob would never forget that phone call. His acute hearing made him privy to every word uttered out of Renee's sobbing explanation. She'd gotten the initial notification because of the identification in Bella's purse. Charlie didn't want to accept it at first, so he hung up and called his buddy from the state police. It took a few minutes to confirm a fatality accident had occurred on Interstate 5 just before Eugene, Oregon. Bella had spent a night with friends in Phoenix and then another one half way between Phoenix and Forks. Charlie had made sure that she stopped frequently and got plenty of rest along the way.

Watching Charlie breakdown was one of the worst things he'd ever witnessed.

Billy said that enough was enough, they were coming up on six weeks. His best friend had brought him back to the living and the next day he planned to do the same for him. Honestly, Jacob didn't know how he was working. He was drinking way more than he should. If it had not been for Sue and Emily, no telling what he'd be eating. Jacob was over an average of three times a week.

Sue had really proven how much he meant to her. She accompanied him to Phoenix for the funeral. Renee insisted Bella be buried in Florida near her, so she could visit. That made two, gut wrenching flights they had to take, accompanying the body. He insisted that was his duty as her father. He told Jake it was much worse coming home because he had to leave her and that was probably the last time he'd ever be with her again. He didn't imagine he'd ever take another trip to Florida.

Melody had been understanding, but he knew he'd been unfair to her recently. He wasn't much of a boyfriend. Just about that time, the last person he wanted to see made his appearance known asking what they had to eat. Rachel was glued to his side as usual.

"It's Saturday night...what are you doing home, Lil Chief?"

"Nothing, trying to have some peace and quiet with my father, but I see that's ruined."

"Aw, the minister's little daughter finally gave your mopey ass the heave ho, didn't she?" Paul constantly thought up shit just to piss him off.

"No, she's out with her friends."

"You're truly passing up on an opportunity there. Don't you know how wild the preacher's daughter can be? I dated one from PA a year or so ago and..." the story stopped there when he took a look at Rachel's face.

She asked, "And?"

"And nothing, Babe. I forgot. I don't remember anything before you. I don't even know what we're talking about."

Jacob shook his head. His poor sister, but she seemed to love the idiot.

Paul was so wrong about Melody. Yes, she was the new reverend's daughter, the one that had moved to Forks because of the tragedy, but she wasn't wild by any means. Jacob felt strange the first time he went over to the house. He remembered the scene well, but the church had done a complete remodel. Everything had been changed and a large fence put up around the back of the property. He knew it wasn't needed, but kept that to himself. Melody's family were all very nice and accepting. He felt no pressure from them to change or be a certain way. They accepted that he was raised with the tribe's spirituality, but that didn't stop him from visiting on Sundays when Melody sang. Of course, with a name like that, she had the voice to go with it. Jacob loved to hear her sing and Paul didn't know what he was talking about. She was a nice girl in every way. She didn't mind a little cozy make out time, but she had certain core values and she told him she wasn't ready for sex. He totally respected that and in all honesty, if he'd crossed that line with her; he wasn't sure it would have been for the right reasons. He endured the teasing and ridicule from the guys, but they all knew when to quit if they didn't want a chunk out of their asses; all except Lahote, that is. He never knew when he'd gone too far.

"I just had a great idea," Paul came back out of the kitchen eating a massive sandwich, probably all the lunchmeat that was left in the house. "Since you're a loser, with nothing to do on a Saturday night, why don't you take my patrol? You're sister really wants me all to herself tonight."

Billy cleared his throat, giving him the signal, that was about all they needed to hear concerning their love life.

"Paul!" Rach threw a wet dish towel at him. "Jake's going through a tough time. Charlie's family."

"I know and I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, but accidents and tragedies happen daily. How come I'm the only one to speak the truth? You're taking this too personal, you didn't know her."

Jake jumped up and pinned him against the wall. Rachel screamed for them to stop. "Go Paul! I'll be right out, you've said enough." Paul was smart to obey his imprint and exit the house without another word.

"I swear I was this close to punching him to a bloody pulp, Rachel. Keep him quiet around me."

"I know, I'm sorry but last time you broke his hand. You need to control your temper, that's why he enjoys messing with you. Jake, I kinda get it, but maybe it's time you let it go. You need to help Charlie, but sometimes it almost seems like you might need professional help instead. Dad, talk to him. We're out of here, love you both."

Before she shut the door, he yelled out, "Yeah I'll take the patrol." It wasn't that he wanted to do him any favors, but he needed a distraction and he'd be out running once he woke up from a nightmare anyway.

"Well, do you agree with them? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, son but you and my future son in law," he looked to the sky and asked, "Great spirit why?" Jacob was used to him doing that every time he called Paul his son in law. "Need to stop antagonizing each other so much. He's here to stay, but he's wrong. You knew Bella." He wheeled over to him, "The mind forgets, but here," he touched his chest. "The heart never does and that's why you dream about her. The two of you were close as small children. Renee wouldn't bring her around much because she and your mother didn't mesh well, but Charlie brought her. The last time he brought her, you two were thick as thieves. She was afraid of getting messy at first, but by the time her mother arrived, you both were head to toe covered in mud. You should have seen Renee's face when Bella announced, 'Now I'm dark like Jake'."

"Renee hollered and carried on at Charlie. The two of you hugged, all covered in dried mud. You told her it was your best day ever and for her to come back. She said she'd be out everyday and you were her best friend. We had no idea Renee would leave Charlie three days later and take her with him. You cried for weeks, begging for her to come back, that she'd promised. Your mother had a time getting you to forget. I'm saying it's normal to feel that loss. I do too. I felt like I lost the world when your mother died, but I can't imagine what it's like for Charlie. No parent wants to outlive their child."

Jacob excused himself to go to his room. He'd try to get a couple of hours of sleep before he took dickhead's patrol. He was having an internal battle whether he wished to dream or not. Some of them actually had a calming effect, but there were other's that made his heart ache. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Fantasy vs Reality

**Chapter 2: Fantasy vs. Reality**

_He was walking in the forest following the sound of laughter. It was soft, childish laughter. He heard his name, "Jake...Jake," the voice continued. Jacob was a wolf, but he was confused which way to go, he tried following the trail, but the scent was all around him. It blanketed the air wherever he roamed. He knew that scent, he'd smelled it once in the pages of a letter. _

_He wanted to call out, but he couldn't shift back, "Bells," he said in his mind._

_"Please, come back," he further pleaded._

_The next words rattled him. They were no longer the words of a child. A soft feminine voice whispered in the wind, "You have to come get me."_

* * *

><p>Jacob flew from the mattress. He was actually shivering. What in the hell? He hadn't been cold since the shift. He'd even been under the blanket. Jacob stumbled into the bathroom and got a hot shower before patrol, as hot as he could get it.<p>

It was another boring evening. They'd only killed one leech since the Cullen's exit. Jacob knew Leah was on as well. She had made it to the northern ridge and was about to double back. He was making his way to meet her when the howl shook him from his stupor. He probably hadn't been as alert as he normally was. Leah's sense of smell invaded his mind; fucking bloodsuckers, more than one too. Jacob matched her howl and took off to hunt along with her. It was common practice to alert all of them when a leech was in the area. They couldn't be too careful. One by one, Jacob felt his brothers phase in. The first unwelcome voice was Paul, _Really, on my night off?_

_Shut up and get to it,_ Jake told him.

Leah was struggling with a male and he was ready to jump in to assist when Sam swooped in to try and be the hero. _Go, Jake, the female went east._ Leave it to Sam to think he was the only one to help Leah. He wondered if that weirdness was always going to exist between them.

He was on her trail in a matter of minutes. She was fast, but not fast enough. He was gaining and he would relish the moment his jaws clamped down on that throat and ended her miserable existence. Jacob got the back of her leg, but she mule kicked him and the momentum caused them both to roll around. He regained control and was going in for the kill when completely out of nowhere, a third got involved. No one had mentioned there were three. The other female fell from the trees and got her arms partially around him. He knew he had to break free quickly or he risked being crushed, but she tossed him. He had no idea how far he flew. He felt extreme pain rush into his head. He must have landed on something, but he had to get up. The leeches could be getting away. Through a fogginess, he heard, Quil yell, _This way, we got em._

He hoped that meant the pack had them cornered, but he still wanted to see for himself. He tried to stand, but tumbled right back over to his side. Everything went black after that.

Jacob was beginning to think he was still in that dream. Was that why he couldn't get up? Everything had been dark, but he focused on one dot of dim light and started following it. The light got bigger and brighter as he walked closer. He wasn't alone, his wolf scented someone, at least he thought he did. What was that? Next thing, he swore he felt fingers scratching his head. Was someone petting him? He concentrated which wasn't easy to do, his head felt like it had a jackhammer against it. Soon enough, he shimmered into a man. He knew he had succeeded, when he felt the damp ground underneath him.

He started opening his eyes, but only saw shadows and flickers of light at first. He reached up with his hands and rubbed them. When he fully opened his eyes that time, he finally saw her. There was a beautiful girl touching his cheek carefully examining him. Jake startled her and she jumped back.

He felt the exaggerated rise and fall of his chest as he stared in her eyes. Maybe it was a mirage, but then she spoke and even though he'd never seen this woman before, he thought the voice was oddly familiar. "Are you okay?"

He reached behind him and felt the wetness. When he put his hands back into view, she gasped, "Oh, you're bleeding. Um...let me see if I can help." She reached down and tore the hem of her dress. That was strange, it was a cold winter's night and this woman had on a long thin white dress but he noticed her feet were bare on the ground which was still littered with snow from a storm the week before. She rolled the fabric up and stepped in closer to hold pressure on his wound.

Like an idiot, he realized he still hadn't spoken. He was still trying to wrap his head around the scent. What was it? Human? He thought so. Definitely not a leech, but something else was mixed in there. He finally figured it was something similar to rain and clouds, but still that wasn't it. Whatever it was, this woman smelled heavenly to him and yet again, familiarity flooded his senses. His voice finally surfaced, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," her voice sounded like a song in the wind.

"I'm Jacob Black and you are?"

She looked like she was thinking about it, "I'm, uh...my name's Marie. Hi Jacob, are you okay?"

He told her he was going to be fine, that he had a hard head and she giggled into her hands. Jacob smiled for the first time in weeks. This girl was flipping adorable. He had to know her story, so he hit her with a string of questions. "Where are you from? Do you live around here? Aren't you freezing? Why are you out here in the woods so late at night?"

She kept looking away from him and she stuttered over a few explanations. Why in the hell did she keep avoiding eye contact, was she hiding something? Finally, she inadvertently revealed what was making her uncomfortable when she tore a top layer of lace from her dress and tossed it to him.

Holy hell, he'd hit his head so hard, he'd forgotten. He'd been trying to make conversation with a beautiful stranger and he was stark naked. He was surprised she hadn't high tailed it and ran, but she seemed completely fearless.

At least, his body was shifted over to the side and he hadn't showed her all the goods.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's a long story. I apologize, but as you were saying, you do live here?"

"Yes, just over that way in a cabin."

"Really because I know this area like the back of my hand. I don't know of a cabin anywhere near here," he couldn't hide his doubt, but why would she lie? She shrugged, but he wasn't dropping it. "What did you say your last name was again?" She hadn't but he was trying to get it out of her. Jacob told her the woods could be dangerous especially at night, and he should walk her home. She didn't respond and he was trying to figure out how he was going to make a covering out of a doubled up piece of lace without looking like he was wearing a diaper. He'd bolted out the back that night without a spare pair of shorts.

"Jake, bro, you alright?" Embry shouted out. "We saw you get clocked."

"Over here guys, are you decent? There's a lady present."

Quil, Embry, and Jared came around from a cluster of trees. "Huh, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jacob turned around and she was gone. "Marie!" he yelled.

"Shit, guys, I should go get Sam. He's hurt worst than I thought," Jared commented before taking off.

Quil had a seat next to him. "Man, there's no lady here. What are you talking about?"

"Sure there is, or was and she helped me. She had long, wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, a cute button nose and the softest voice I've ever heard. Her name was Marie."

"Don't tell Melody, Em, but Jake's fantasy woman looks nothing like her." Quil thought he was always hysterical, but he was mostly annoying.

"They never do," Embry continued.

"Then how'd I get this, fuckers? She made me a bandage from her dress." Jacob reached around him and it was all gone, the bloody white fabric and the piece of lace in his lap had disappeared right along with her.

Jacob saw the look between his two best friends. Embry pointed to his head and Quil nodded. They thought he'd had his brains loosened up in that fall. Maybe he had. Hell, he wasn't sure anymore either, but she seemed so real and yet unreal at the same time.

Sam came back with Jared. He checked him over. "The gash back there looks healed, you have a concussion, I bet. Guys, see that he gets home. Go wake Billy, and let him know, so he can check on him, but he'll heal up." He advised Jacob to take a double dose of headache meds to see if it would help. "Can you phase or do we need to carry your ass home?"

"No, give me a few more minutes and then I can do it? You got them both, right. Those scary bitches?"

"Yep, we got all three. They're incinerating as we speak."

* * *

><p>Jacob rolled around in his bed trying not to think too much about it, because his head hurt like a bitch, but what if she was real? He wouldn't say anything, but as soon as he finished up a Charlie's, he was going back out to see if he could find any other evidence that she existed. Common sense, told him it was a vision brought on by the head injury, but something else gnawed at him that there was more than meet's the eye.<p>

Charlie wouldn't answer them. Billy used his spare key and Jacob pushed him inside. The house, visually was a disaster zone and the smell wasn't much better.

"Dammit, we're going to have to clean up before I'll even allow the ladies over to help," his father commented. Billy pointed to the edge of the sofa where Charlie was passed out. Jacob kicked it with his foot.

He mumbled and groaned, "Go away."

"I can't do that, friend. Jake, go put on some coffee. Charlie, you ole fool, sit up. It's time you and I talked. I know you're hurting, we're all hurting for you, but dammit, this isn't what she would have wanted. Stop disgracing her memory letting yourself go like this."

Charlie finally paid attention and sat up. "I failed her, Billy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bella deserved a whole other life. I should have never let her go. She should be here right now. How can I go on without her? I miss her so damn much," Charlie started to sob into his hands. Maybe, his dad was getting through to him. He needed to let it out. Billy motioned for him to give them some privacy, so Jacob went upstairs to see how he could help out.

The door to the room that was supposed to be hers was open. He couldn't resist going inside. Emily had painted it for him the week before the tragedy, a soft shade of lavender because Charlie said it was her favorite color. The bed looked disheveled. He'd been laying down in there, maybe sleeping in the bed that was meant to be hers. Jacob noticed the paper on the nightstand. He'd seen it on Sue's table but couldn't bring himself to read it. It was one of those remembrance pamphlets like they hand out at funerals. Jacob noted, the purple paper was almost the exact color of the walls. His curiosity finally got the better of him. He picked up the tri-folded paper. The front included her full name: Isabella Marie Swan and the date of her birthday and death. He couldn't believe it, she was only 19. People his age weren't supposed to die. How was life that unfair? There was a beautiful quote also. His hands slightly trembled as he opened it, but what was inside knocked his large frame to his knees. There were pictures, several of them from various ages. Charlie was so right his daughter was beautiful. When he stared at the latest one dated that summer, he even forgot his own name, but he remembered another name: Marie. The woman in the woods and Bella were one in the same. He would swear it on a stack of Bibles in a court of law. He looked at the front again, Isabella Marie. She'd hesitated before she told him her name was Marie. He looked at the pictures again. His head was spinning even more than it had been from that concussion. The dreams, the voices, the beautiful stranger: what was happening to Jacob Black? Could any of it be real or was he completely insane?

_"Please come back...you have to come get me."_

**_~Thanks so much for reading._**


	4. Chapter 3: Stay or Go

**_ ~A/N Thanks so much for taking the time to read and comment. I had this idea awhile back, but didn't know how to make it work. When it finally came to me, the words started to flow._  
><strong>

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer._**

**Chapter 3: Stay or go**

Bella POV

Bella felt consciousness returning. She had been suffocating, and she was still in total darkness. She gasped at air that she wasn't completely sure she needed any longer. It felt like drowning without water. Finally, she pulled herself up and focused on a room. She struggled until she reached the corridor. After several rotations she recognized it as a total void. Realization flooded her mind if that was what was left; she was dead. She died, her life was over, but yet she still existed. Bella soon felt calm and reassured. Death wasn't scary like she'd imagined. However, she wasn't sure what to do next. Eventually, a distant light became more and more visible. That's where she should go. She took slow steps, but the closer she got, an urgency came over here. She was almost ready to step into the light when a voice echoed all around her.

"Bella...Stop!"

She turned to see her. It was the lady, Vickie. Maybe she wasn't dead after all.

"Vickie?"

"Yeah, Victoria actually. I was trying to be a little less formal, hoping you'd trust me. Guess it didn't work. You thought I was a freak."

"Um, no...not exactly; but where are we?"

Victoria explained it as best as she could. Bella's first thought was correct, she was dead and Victoria was too except she had transcended into another celestial being. Mission. She fulfilled missions, Victoria was an angel, Bella's guardian angel in particular.

"I thought I failed but before you go into that light which you can't come back from, please allow me to explain how you've been given a rare opportunity." Again, Bella had trouble looking away from her, so she gave her all of her attention. She insisted what she had said before the accident was very true. Bella wasn't supposed to suffer that fate, but somewhere a bump, or glitch had occurred altering her destiny.

"So I shouldn't be dead, but I am? How does that change anything?"

"Bella, I'll be completely honest. If you go through and pass into the next realm; you'll never regret it, but if you pause and go back, you might be able to reclaim your life."

She told Bella there was a brief appointed time, although she wasn't sure how long it was. Time no longer meant the same to them. She would also need to learn to use a vessel or she would have no influence in the world she once knew. "You're a spirit, only we can see this body now."

"A vessel? What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you?"

"So I figure out this vessel thing, then what? I still have no idea how to change anything? What next?"

"You will then be allowed to reveal yourself to one individual and only one. Once you decide, you can never show yourself to anyone else or that's it, you will be back here and the quest will be over."

Bella thought it all seemed pointless, not hopeless because she still had the assurance to walk into the light. She didn't know why she needed to prolong it. Was this some opportunity to only pretend she wasn't dead when she was? Maybe they should save this for someone that was very distraught about it. She thought back for a second to her parents. Okay, maybe that did make her want to at least consider the odd things Victoria continued to speak of.

"Why do you care so much about this? I can tell you really want me to try what sounds impossible."

"Because you and I are bonded more than you realize."

"How?" The light looked more and more inviting and she turned and started taking a few steps towards it again.

"No, please...I've never said this to anyone, but I knew him. I loved him, he was my life."

"Who?"

"James...we were getting married, long ago in another era. He was turned into a demon. Yes, I exist; those exist as well. He wanted me to join him. I agreed at first, I'd do anything for him, but then when he ascended on me; I reconsidered. I screamed for him to stop. It was hard to put up a fight, and he was new to the whole process. I died, never knowing if that's what he wanted or it was unintentional. He's still roaming the earth finding victims along the way. You were one of them, but they'll be many more."

"I'm sorry, that's horrible."

"I do good now, so I rarely think about; but you needed to know all of it so that you can decide."

Bella was starting to step back a little. Maybe she should see what else was out there. There was one tiny detail Victoria hadn't expanded on. It was a pretty important one, "You said one person, but who? Out of all the people in the world, how do I know how or where to find this person? What if I choose wrong?"

Victoria stepped in front of her, she reached out and held her hands and Bella was filled with a peace and love. Mesmerized again, by those eyes, she was attentive as Victoria gave her one last revelation, "In your heart, you already know."

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

All he could think about was finding her again. Jacob bolted down the stairs three at a time. Both Charlie and Billy looked surprised at his sudden urgency.

"The pack?" his father asked.

"No, I...I've got to see about something. Sorry, I'll be back."

"Now, hold on a damn minute, boy. We have work to do around here. I can't do a lot and you know it."

Charlie interjected, "It's okay, Billy. It's my mess, I'll get started on it." He walked up to Jacob. "You have no idea how much I've appreciated you these last weeks. It may not have seemed like I was paying attention, but I was. I love you like my own, Jake. Go on, have fun. Your father's right, I can't do this. I can't dishonor her memory. I have to find things that honor her instead. Maybe we could discuss that more when you have time." Charlie winked at his friend. "Bet this involves that pretty girl Jake's sweet on, you think?"

"Is that true, Jake? Did you just run down the stairs like a bat out of hell to take off to spend time with a girl?"

Jacob had no idea how to respond, but he told the truth even if they had no idea what that truth was, "Yep, it involves a girl and it's an emergency." He gave Charlie a pat on the back, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Charlie and of course, I'll be back and we can talk but I've got to run."

Jacob didn't wait around. He knew Sue, Seth and Leah were on their way in an hour or so and that Charlie and his dad would have plenty of help. The reality was what he was going to try and do was much more important than cleaning Charlie's house. Maybe there was a huge mistaken identity fiasco and Bella had amnesia or something. He had no idea what the reason was, but he knew he hadn't dreamed the night before. Bella was alive and she was wandering the woods close to the reservation. He had to find her and bring her back home where she belonged.

It shouldn't be that difficult considering that he could never forget that amazing scent. He'd let his wolf lead him straight to her. This time he had a pair of shorts with him, so he wouldn't be embarrassing her. He thought the best place to start was where he took his tumble and first encountered her. Jacob was there in less than ten minutes, he made circular patterns around and outward trying to capture the scent one more time. He finally put a halt to his endeavors some hour later. He phased back, pulled up his shorts and reached in his pocket for his phone. The first message was from Leah.

**Nice one jackass...you ditched us for Ms. Prim and Proper.**

Speaking of Melody, Jacob had missed so many calls from her, it wasn't funny. He decided calling her back was the right thing to do, "Hey, Mel...what's up?"

"Jacob, where are you? "

He looked around the woods he'd been searching. "Um, I'm out and about."

"Well, could you please stop by, we really need to talk?"

"Sure, I'll be there in less than an hour."

He hung up and took one last look around. He really wanted to keep up the search but maybe he was creating hope that didn't exist. He reluctantly left the woods and went by the church parsonage. It was obvious that Melody was distressed on the phone and how he was going to handle that was a mystery to him.

She was sitting on the porch in his jacket. He'd loaned it to her one night, since he didn't really need it. "Do you want to sit out here or go inside?"

"You look pretty chilled, let's go in." She spoke softly that her parents were taking their usual Sunday afternoon nap, so they sat at the kitchen table.

He started out apologizing as he knew he should. She looked like she had been crying. Geez, why did girls always do that? He didn't know what to say when the tears started.

"Jacob, I know you're feeling bad. The whole town feels bad for Charlie. He's such a nice man, but I don't know why you have to completely avoid us to help your friend. Don't you still want to be my boyfriend?"

Wow, did he? He hadn't even asked himself such a question, but for now he only had the strength to nod and say, "Of course."

Melody told him about her night out with friends but commented how much better it would have been if he would have gone along to the movies with them. She asked what he was doing the for the next weekend to lock in her slot, he suspected. He was put out with his own rude thoughts. He never said any of those things out loud, because she was super sensitive, but he wasn't sure why he even thought like that if he'd just said he wanted to still be her boyfriend. He had patrol which he always called tribal duties for his father, but he told her they could see each other after church Sunday. She seemed okay with that plan. She also shared that her mother had ordered a brick for the remembrance garden and they'd be contacting Charlie when they were ready to dedicate it. He knew they had several of those out back for people that had passed away in the community. It was a lovely gesture and he knew it would mean a lot for Charlie who was thinking of ways to honor her memory. He kept struggling every second that he didn't know the truth though. What if they were all mourning someone that was actually alive? He'd decided as soon as he got back into town that he was going back out there to search. He'd stay out all night if needed.

He was soon ready to leave, so he told her that he needed to get back over to help out at Charlie's which was the truth. Leah had already sent another rude message.

"Jacob, don't take this wrong, I'm trying to help but I think I know why Bella's death has affected you so deeply."

"Huh?" he didn't know, so what made her think she did?

"You're questioning your own mortality. It's normal since she was near our age. My father would be more than happy to speak with you. He counsels people like that all the time. You don't have to be a member of our faith to talk to him. I already asked."

"Are you serious, you set me up for counseling?" what was with everyone that thought he needed a shrink or something: Paul and Rachel, now Melody.

"I was only trying to help," she was getting emotional again.

"I appreciate that, but you're wrong, it isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know how to put it into words."

"Can't or won't? I thought we had more trust than that."

Jacob had to get out of there before he said something he'd regret. He was so close to telling her she was just a girl he hung out with, and that she didn't know everything about him, but he silenced himself. He grabbed her for a hug instead and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow after school."

Jacob got back to Charlie's in time to carry out some bags of trash with Seth.

"You alright, man?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he snapped.

Seth shrugged, "I don't know, but you're different...something's different and I don't mean like the past few weeks when we were all reeling from the tragedy. You seem like you've had some sort of epiphany or you're struggling."

"Well, I'm not and I haven't. What else needs to be done in there?"

"Mom and Leah just left for the store, nothing else that I know of, but you can check."

Jacob felt relieved to see his father and Charlie laughing and cutting up about about something. He asked if they needed any more help. They said they had it under control. Jacob told Charlie about the memorial brick and the dedication which seemed to please him in a sad sort of way.

"Oh look, Sue put up the pictures. Told you...she was such a pretty girl, beautiful on the inside and out." Jacob walked over to the framed pictures Sue had put up for him. Those photographs were even clearer than what he'd looked at earlier. Jacob stared again and he was positive, it was her. He thought of a question that was way too sensitive for Charlie, so he got Billy alone.

"Dad," he whispered. "Did Charlie have to identify the body?"

Billy squinted his eyes and looked around that they were alone. "I don't know if it was like that, but he saw her if that's what your asking."

"Oh, that must have been really tough since she was in an accident. She probably didn't look like herself."

"No, he said that was the only thing that made it bearable, that her face was perfect and she looked peaceful. Why all these slightly morbid questions son?"

"Um, I don't know. I guess, I was just agreeing that Bella was a beautiful girl, I'd hate for Charlie to have to remember her any other way."

Jacob sat outside on the porch a little while. His head fell over and he held it in his hands. How could he keep assuming a case of mistaken identity if her own father saw her with his own eyes? What was going on? If he didn't get a grip soon, he might very well end up a on doctor's couch or worse.

* * *

><p>Jacob had been out in the forest for at least two hours. He did various searches, but had turned up nothing. He finally collapsed onto a fallen log of sheer exhaustion; he suffered primarily from mental and emotional fatigue. He had not turned up one single trace of his mystery woman. <em>It's time you accept that a ghost leaves no trace<em>, he told himself. That's what he'd been doing a great part of the day; chasing a phantom. His stomach growled in protest for the lack of food he'd put in it. He had to think hard if he'd even had a bite all day. Oh yeah, Melody handed him a cookie and a water bottle when he was at her place. That was it, no wonder his wolf was dragging. He desperately needed fuel. A snap of a twig caused him to jump. Finally, a possible visitor. Jacob turned towards the noise, but his senses quickly picked up it was a doe.

The little beauty timidly took a few steps in his direction. That was unusual since most animals sensed the residual aura of the beast that resided within him. The animal stalled, appearing to know just how close she could get, but the two of them made eye contact.

"Hey sweet girl, you're a trusting little thing. Hope it doesn't get you into trouble, but don't worry, I'm safe. I won't hurt you." The doe took one last look and started walking away.

Jacob assumed that was the last he'd see of her. His voice alone probably gave her a fright, but he'd spoken to her as softly as he could. He bent over and buried his face in his hands. It was time to go.

"Hi Jacob," and in an instant, he knew he'd never be the same.

Jacob jumped off the log, but Bella stepped back.

She held up her hands, "No sudden movements, please."

Jacob tried to still himself, but he was shaking. "Oh, okay...sorry. Hey, um...Marie." If that's what she wanted to be called, he'd keep it up a little longer.

That's when he was finally able to study her closer. She looked the same only dressed differently but still in a pretty dress. That one was black, but definitely not gloomy. Her face seemed flawless, but then Jacob swore it wasn't from makeup. Her new dress was shorter and it was easy to see, she still hadn't found any shoes. Of course, her scent permeated the air again and his wolf purred underneath the surface.

The two of them mainly stood there with a few feet in between them staring at one another. He was thinking of the best way to respond or the perfect questions to ask.

She smiled sweetly, "I chose right."

"What? What did you choose?"

She shook her head, "Oh, nevermind, it's nothing. How's your head?"

He rubbed it and told her it was fine. He still sensed a jitteriness to her, so he better get what he needed to say off his chest in case she bolted again. He still wasn't sure how a petite girl like herself had that kind of speed to disappear out of his radar like she'd done the night before.

"Let's start over...last night, I asked if I knew you and you said no. That's not right is it, Bella?"

She dropped her eyes to the ground and chewed her lip. When she looked up, she answered him, "No, not exactly...it's been awhile. Lots has changed. You've changed and I'm not the same for sure."

"I want to help, that's why I'm here. I want to help you, Bella even if I don't understand."

"Thanks, I need you." All sorts of feelings and thoughts stirred within him at her declaration, "I can't do it alone."

"What, did you mean go home? I can get you reunited to your father. Charlie misses you so much. You have no idea what this will mean to him."

"No!" she stepped back a few more steps and slightly shifted like she was going to flee.

"Whoa, no don't run off. It's fine, I'm not going to force you, but why don't you want to see him? He loves you, he's grief-stricken and this is a miracle."

"Oh, this is going to be harder than you explained," she looked towards the sky. Jacob got the feeling she wasn't speaking to him. "I...I can't go see Charlie, Jacob. I only get one person and I chose you."

He wasn't following her. She walked back over to the log and had a seat, he followed her but she pointed to the other side. Okay, the girl didn't want him to get too close. He was trying not to take it personal.

Bella started talking about how she only had a short amount of time, but that if she was really meant to stay that he could help her. Although, she wasn't too sure what to tell him or how to go about it just yet. She mentioned this friend of hers, Victoria wouldn't give her too many details or she wasn't allowed was more like it.

"And where's this Victoria lady?" Jacob was wondering if she was holding her hostage or had brain washed her. Not much made sense with them all thinking she was dead all these weeks, but she was really walking around the woods in dresses and bare feet.

"You can't see her, she's my guardian angel and my spiritual guide." Bella said that with a completely straight face like she believed it.

She was definitely being brain washed or drugged or worse. He tried to scoot closer, he wanted to hug her or touch her hand or something to comfort her and convince her to trust him, but again she seemed spooked. "Don't touch," she reminded him.

"Sorry, sorry...I'm trying to be friendly, but Bella, you need help. There's no such thing as guardian angels. You're confused."

She started giggling at first, but then she full out belly laughed at him. He couldn't help it, her laugh was infectious so he laughed right along with her. He was seriously contemplating using the distraction to grab hold of her and run as fast as he could to the hospital so she could receive some treatment.

She eventually quietened down, "So you don't believe in angels?"

"Not like you're talking about."

"How about vampires? You believe in those don't you, Jake?"

"Uh," he mumbled.

"Bet you believe in men that shift into wolves too!"

"What, how'd you..." he was unsure how to respond to her correct accusations.

"Yes, I know, just like you know that some unexplained things exist in the world."

"Okay, I'm listening but I still think you're confused."

"Says, the guy that's been carrying on a conversation with a dead girl for the past half hour. No, Jake...I'm not the one that's confused. You are, but the sooner you accept it; the sooner we can start fixing all of it. I'm trusting you, so you have to do the same or this will never work."

"Don't say that...you're not dead."

"Yes, I am."

"Then I'm crazy."

"No you're not."

She made the move towards him. He remembered _don't touch_, so he held completely still. Her hand reached out and brushed through his hair. Every nerve in his body was fully charged. She bent down close, her breath was cool against his warm skin. Jacob swallowed hard. "I promised I'd come back, please find a way for me to stay."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**As always, I love to hear from you, so let me know what you're thinking unless you're really mean. Mean people give me writer's block every time.**_


	5. Chapter 4: All Consuming

_**~Thanks so much for all the great feedback for this story. It means a lot that people are becoming invested so soon. It isn't always easy to get people on board with a new one, especially one that might be a little out there (like this one). **_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and any recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer**_

Chapter 4: All Consuming

Jacob rolled over and the cold ground acted as a cold compress against his face. He jumped up and looked around; he was alone again. Had he seriously passed out over a girl? He would have never believed that, but it wasn't just any girl. Bella was a spirit, an apparition...a ghost if what she was saying was true. He was beginning to believe it was all true. He thought it was impossible, but for some reason, he trusted her.

She had told him an unbelievable story, but he was prepared to help. For some reason, she'd chosen him and that meant something to him. Jacob needed to get home. His phone was dead, which meant he'd been out well past dinnertime. He looked around one more time just to make sure, but there was no sign of her.

He couldn't help but relive that last moment before he'd fainted like a little girl. She had made it clear that he couldn't touch her. He wasn't sure why, would his hand pass through her or something? Although, she definitely could touch him and it was tangible. He felt every neuron in his body light up as soon as her hand was on him. No idea, how a spirit could produce that type of reaction in his body; but her sweet breath alone against his skin was enough to make him light-headed. If he was completely honest, she'd done in five minutes, what no other woman had ever done; and that was truly get under his skin to the point he couldn't think of anything else.

"Jake, is that you?" Billy wheeled out of his room dressed like he was ready to turn in for the night. The clock said 11, so he was up past his normal bedtime.

"Yeah, you need any help tonight?"

"No, only thing I need is to know where in the hell you've been?"

Jacob's father was not the hovering type. He knew that he could certainly take care of himself and that he was often in and out of the house at all hours of the night to fulfill his duties. He wasn't sure what the sudden concern was about.

"I had a run, lost track of time, why...did something happen?" Jacob started looking through the fridge and cabinets for anything to eat. He had gone past the point of hungry, he was famished. Sure enough Paul had taken all the lunchmeat the night before like he'd suspected, so he would have to make some scrambled eggs and there were a couple of pieces of bread left so he could have toast. Jake grabbed an apple and started eating that just to get his blood sugar back to a normal level while he started whisking the eggs in a bowl.

It was obvious, his answer hadn't been good enough because Billy didn't go back to bed. He pushed himself to the table and kept on staring. Jacob asked if he wanted something and he said, "No, but I'd like a better answer. Where were you tonight?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"It's coming from the fact I caught you in a lie, that's where? Imagine my surprise when the phone starts ringing. Our house phone rarely rings, you know that. It was Melody. She says she only saw you a minute or two in the afternoon and then you told her you were off to help Charlie. Weird, because you left Charlie and I high and dry to hang out with Melody or so we thought. So if you're lying to your girl and your father; I'd like to know the real story."

The real story was out of the question, so Jacob had to make his lies sound convincing. He was tired and hungry and all he wanted to do was go to bed. Why, he didn't know, because he bet when he closed his eyes, thoughts of her would consume his mind and he wouldn't be able to sleep. He told his father he needed some time alone and Melody was pushing for him to give her all his attention that afternoon. "I wasn't up for that," he added.

Billy shook his head, "You know I was leery of you getting serious."

"I'm not serious."

"She thinks you are."

"I know.

"Well, the right thing to do is to let her know now. If you find yourself making up excuses to spend time away from her, it's time to let her down easy."

Jacob knew what he was saying was right, but every time he'd considered that possibility, he'd always chicken out. It was true she was into him more than he was into her and that was evident way before all this other shit fell into his lap. However, Melody was nice and he did enjoy spending time with her. It was good to have someone to go to when he wasn't busy with the pack. The fact that she knew nothing about it, made it even better. He felt like Melody was an escape and if that was wrong; he didn't meant to use her. Deep down, he knew that he was.

The next thing Billy made sure of was that Jacob was going to school in the morning. He'd missed a lot the year before, but he'd gotten signed up for some online program. The school worked with him just because someone on the school board also happened to be an elder. The guys had some special treatment, but they still had to attend as much as they could and the rest of their work, they did over the computer. It was the only way Jacob had gotten back on track to graduate. He assured his dad, he'd be at school the next morning barring a pack emergency.

Jacob finished up his eggs, toast and fruit and made a mental note of what he needed to get at the store the next day. He also had work after school, so it'd be late before he could go. Maybe he'd text Rachel and make her do their shopping since her boyfriend was half the reason they hardly ever had food in the house. The thing that was really starting to piss him off was that he didn't think he'd have time to look for Bella. He still didn't know how the process worked. Could he go out there and yell for her and she'd appear to him now that he knew more of the story? He could think of at least a hundred questions off the top of his head, she might not even know the answers to all of them. It sounded like this Victoria, the angel wasn't telling her all of it yet. He shouldn't complain, because at least there was a chance and the more he thought about it; the more he knew he had to turn chance into reality.

Jacob cleaned up his mess in the kitchen and got a shower. By the time he got back to his room, and plugged in his phone, the messages started lighting up. All Melody...oops, wrong. One was from Rach. Bingo, she was offering to bring groceries and make dinner the following day. Her dinners were getting better, so he would really appreciate that. He sent her a reply first and told her they were out of the basics. She told him not to worry about anything but school and work and she'd take care of them. He had really gotten use to having her back. Maybe, he should get her advice on Melody. She'd have to swear to keep it between just the two of them because he'd had too much unwanted advice from Paul.

Jacob sent one quick message to Melody and said he had lots going on that evening, his phone was dead and he had to get some rest. She never answered, a little taste of his own medicine. He didn't have the ability to care about it, he closed his eyes instead and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in the same spot he'd last seen her. Rays of sunlight glowed around her and she was wearing all white again. She looked like an angel to him although, she had said that wasn't what she was. "Hey Bella," he tentatively approached. The last thing he wanted was her to run or disappear.<em>

_"You came back?" _

_"I'll always come back," he walked closer._

_She ended up moving towards him as well. The two of them kept walking until the were directly in front of each other. He'd been asked not to touch her, but he wondered if that still applied. Jacob wanted to put his arms around her so bad, he couldn't think straight._

_He opened them just to see if it was okay, she nodded. "Do you want to feel me?"_

_"Yes," so much, but he kept that to himself. Her arms made contact first and slid around his waist. He then wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight. How could she not be real? He leaned in to smell that heavenly sent again. A million thoughts went through his mind, but the most pressing one was 'anything'. He would do anything to bring her back. He didn't know why he needed her so bad, but he did. _

_Jacob pulled back a little, so he could look at her face. Her eyes bore into his, they were connecting on a whole other level. If she was a spirit, then she easily connected with his soul. It made no sense, but he was soon developing a physical need for her as well. Any thoughts of his girlfriend had been buried deep in the recesses of his mind. He leaned in a little more, "Can I kiss you?"_

_"I don't know, can you? We won't know until you try."_

_Damn right, he was trying. His hands held her precious face and he hovered his mouth over hers ready to see what it would feel like..._

Beeeeeeep, Beeeeep, then a series of rolling beeps as his alarm echoed in his ears. Jacob slapped it with his palm.

"Dammit," he screamed into the pillow. He hated that stupid alarm, but his father gave it to him the year before, because he said it was so hard to wake him when he passed out from exhaustion. The thing was too damn loud and he was seriously considering breaking it that very second. That dream was still fresh in his mind. However, odd it might be; he had started to really enjoy where the dream was taking him.

He hadn't even had a chance to roll out of bed before Billy was knocking. "I heard it, you promised...no skipping. I'll warm you some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Jacob looked up at the wall clock for the thirtieth time. It was almost lunch time. Could the day go even slower? He didn't think he was going to make it. His leg couldn't stop bouncing and he'd gotten a few dirty looks from the students around him as well as the teacher. He kept mentally doing the math (not the calculus that was on his desk) about how little time he had between the school dismissal and his shift at work. He'd never be able to go out and search for Bella or he'd be late. One day, he dreamed of owning the garage and being his own boss but for now, he was still subject to Geno's rules. Geno took a chance and hired a teenager and he told him in the beginning he didn't tolerate goof-offs.<p>

That's it, he couldn't take it any longer. Sure, he'd promised his father...no skipping, but he showed, so technically that wasn't skipping. Jacob went up to the desk, and he told the teacher the first thing that came in his mind. He happened to know his calculus teacher was fond of his father, she respected him like most of the tribe did. Billy was an excellent chief and everyone knew that. Of course, as soon as she heard that Jacob was slightly worried about his father. He really needed to go home and check on his sugars, they'd been off for the past few days. He assured her he'd get the rest of his assignment turned in by that evening.

"Of course, Jacob. I know you always get your work done, but be sure and email your other teachers if you don't make it back after lunch."

He promised and he disappeared from the school in an instant before he encountered anyone else.

They needed a system, or an agreed upon time and meeting place. He couldn't spend hours everyday wandering around looking for her. Jacob went to the log they'd sat on the night before.

"Bella," he said in his normal voice. He figured there was no need to yell. He sat there and waited. He pulled out his phone and noticed Melody had texted back on her way to school. She said she missed him. It was probably a text that deserved a reply, but he hesitated and then like like a dream came true; she appeared to him again. He shoved his phone deep down in his pocket and didn't think about it again.

"Hi Jacob," she was waving her hand at him as she continued to approach. She was prettier every time he saw her. She was in a long baby blue dress, which almost looked like something a younger girl would wear, but it fit her perfectly. He stood up thinking they were a lot more friendlier than before so maybe she wouldn't act so panicky.

She put her hands up again, so no such luck; he still wasn't getting a hug or too close. "Not too fast, please."

"Sure, sure...I forgot." He needed to go ahead and ask what that was all about.

Bella walked over to the log and sat beside it on the ground instead of on top of it. She leaned her back against the log and looked comfortable and laid back. It was different than the other times he'd met with her and he smiled, even raised his eyebrows at her a few times. Maybe he was being flirty, but he couldn't hide how taken he was with her. He copied her posture and sat on the ground as well. This time he made a point to be a little closer, but not too close. She didn't complain about where he'd sat, so that was a good sign.

"About last night," she started out. "I'm sorry I left. You were obviously in some state of shock, but I was out of time."

He felt a little embarrassed. She'd seen him fall over after she whispered against his skin. Maybe it was good she had a no touching rule. Perhaps, the sensations would be too much for him to take. "Oh, well...um, not sure what happened to me. Do you have some sort of special powers or something?"

Bella started giggling, he really loved that little laugh of hers. "No, I'm not a superhero."

Where was all his confidence? He felt like that gangly teenage boy pre-phase when he didn't have a clue how to talk with girls. After the wolf and the growth spurt, he normally could spout off all kinds of game. The women flocked to him, but Bella was not affected by his charms, he thought.

"I didn't think you were, but I'm still in the dark here. I have a lot of questions, but first I need to say something." He promised he was going to help if he could. He had no idea what that might involve, but he told her that he was in. "Also, you mentioned trust before. This is crazy, you have to know that. It goes against everything my rational mind has believed until now, but if we're going to figure this out; we have to be open and honest. No secrets, we have to tell each other everything."

She shifted her body towards him a little more. "I agree, but there are so many things I'm afraid I don't know the answers to. I realize that it's going to make it harder. I'm asking you for help, but I have no idea what that means just yet. Victoria tells me things everyday, not always what I want to know or ask. I've learned a lot since the first day I appeared here."

That just so happened to be his first question. He wanted to know how she appeared to him. Bella mentioned she had to learn to use a vessel. "What's a vessel?"

"I had no idea either, but think of it this way. A vessel is a container of sorts. My spirit wouldn't be visible to you if I wasn't utilizing something that normally is visible to you."

He thought about that for a little while and then he remembered the doe the day before. "You're inside an animal, aren't you?"

"Kinda. Is that weird?"

"No...well, yeah, a little. How do you do it? I don't scent them, only you. What are you doing? Is the animal...um, is it okay?"

Bella told him that she was sent down by Victoria to the reservation, when she told her she was convinced he was the one that would help her. It was so strange but as her life was slipping away, she remembered him as a child begging her to come back to La Push. She was on her way back to Charlie and she thought it meant something that memory was her last before she passed away. "I remembered you. We might have been children, but I knew I could trust you. Plus, my father talked about you all the time. He thinks you're a son he never had or something."

"How long have you been around?"

"Awhile."

"Why did you wait so long to find me?"

"Don't be creeped out, but I did find you right away."

He wasn't creeped out, but it was a little weird to think she'd seen him and he had no idea. Bella told him more about learning to use the vessel. "You have no idea how many animals kicked me out. Surprisingly, no creature wants to share their bodies. But to answer, your previous question: no, I don't hurt them. Once I figured how to get in and control the living being, I had to concede that I only have a short time. Also, I am subject to the animal's temperament. If they scare or feel uneasy, they'll flee and I'll be tossed out."

Now her "don't touch" rule seemed to make a little more sense. It was so strange, the animal essentially disappeared to him and he felt no trace of them. He only saw her, smelled her which he still hadn't gotten a handle on. "Is this the way you really look...I mean, this is all you, right?"

She looked at herself. "I didn't dress like this when I was alive." She cupped her hand and whispered. Why were they whispering? "This is all Victoria. I prefer jeans and a t-shirt, but she says denim doesn't exist in the after life."

"Oh, I get it, well, you look nice, Bella." He had a lot more adjectives on his mind, but nice was all he managed. Again, he was a nervous adolescent. He thought of one more important question, "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"When the animal kicks you out?"

"Oh, no...but it's frustrating. I don't feel anything physically. I don't have a body anymore."

Jacob's heart sank every time she made a point to remind him she was not really living. Bella couldn't get hurt or didn't feel pain which was good and bad, he supposed. That changed a lot of things his mind had been imagining. He was naturally a hugger and the wolf had increased the need for contact. All the guys were like that. He'd probably been obsessing about giving her a comforting hug and telling her he was committed to help her, but now he knew that would only be for his benefit and not hers. He couldn't hide his disappointment and she must have noticed.

"Don't be sad, Jacob."

"I'm not."

"Truth?"

"Well maybe a little. I'm just so anxious to do something, change it...I don't know."

Bella said she thought the first step was getting to know each other better, rekindling that friendship they established as children. He agreed and he already felt so comfortable with her. It never seemed like they'd been apart for about 14 years. "I might have confused you when I said I don't feel. I still do feel all the emotions, maybe even stronger since I don't have a physical side. All the things that made me who I was are still present. I can tell hearing that makes you happier."

"Oh really, how?" It did, because that meant she was really connecting with him and it hadn't been all one sided. "What makes you able to read me so quickly?"

"You face," she rose up on her knees and started up again like the night before. She traced the lines of his face. _Don't pass out, idiot,_ he told himself. Bella ran two fingers across his cheekbone, up and around his eye. She then trailed them all the way across his forehead and back down again until she stopped at his mouth. "You show so much emotion in your eyes. I feel like I could communicate with you just by watching your eyes alone. You don't even have to speak and your smile is so nice, so warm and inviting. Of course, it's easy to see what makes you happy." She hadn't taken her hand away. It still slowly moved around his jawline. Maybe because she no longer felt things physically, she had no idea how powerful her touch was to him. He wanted to reach up and grab her hand and hold onto it, but he didn't want to lose her just yet. They'd been talking a long time which reminded him it was probably almost time for work. He had no idea how many more minutes they had together, so he needed to go over the plan.

"Um, Bella," his voice pulled her out of her trance-like state and she jerked her hand back.

"Oh sorry."

"No, it's fine, but I have to go to work."

"Oh yeah, of course. You have a life, I know that. I don't expect you to stay out here so long. Don't be afraid to tell me, I don't regard time anymore, but you do."

"I'll come back after work. Can you see me again or is it only once a day? Should I always show up in this spot?"

"I can see you again, but there's this place where the river branches off," she pointed in a northeast direction. "It's my favorite spot and it's always desolate. Do you know the area?"

"Yep, I know every square inch of this reservation. I'll go there, after 6. Later, I mean, you don't use a watch, I'm guessing."

Jacob was having a hard time taking the initiative to walk away. She'd always been the one to disappear. He stood up and said, "Alright, I'll see you soon." He turned towards the pathway that lead out of that dense forest for only a split second. He wanted to see her one more time but when he turned back, she was gone. Then he saw one brief flash of a white cotton-tailed rabbit disappear under the brush. Seriously, was Bella inside that little rabbit? He would have to ask more about that later, but he couldn't be late for work.

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Forget the World

_**~This one has a song inspiration: "If I Just Lay Here" by Burning Orchard. It has played so many times while I'm writing, must be destiny.**_

_**Chapter banner on Tricky Raven was made possible my good friend Urban Rose.**_

Chapter 5: Let's Forget the World

Jacob did his job, and somehow managed to stay focused. He'd been worried it might be an issue since thoughts of her ran wild through his mind. As soon as, Geno gave him the list of repairs that had to be completed, he got in the zone and did what he needed to do. He wished he could have been like that at school, but there was too much down time there and his mind easily wandered. Jacob had gotten to where he preferred the correspondence stuff so much better. He seriously wished he could just go in his room, do the assignments, skip all the formalities and then say, "I'll take my diploma, I'm done."

Six o'clock came soon enough and they closed up the shop. He had to work the next four days. Jacob had an internal debate going on: should he go straight for the stream where she'd be or head home for a dinner? He knew Rachel would be there. It wasn't often that she offered to make them dinner and she'd done the shopping as well. He had to go home first, or else his father would freak out on him again.

Jacob was heading straight for the shower, but he made a detour to the kitchen and complimented Rachel on how good dinner smelt.

"Thanks, little brother, but word of warning; Dad's pissed at you."

Pissed? He thought he fixed all that up the night before, what had he done? "Something about school, he's in his room; but maybe you better get your story straight while you're getting cleaned up."

Damn, somehow, he bet his father found out he ditched the second half of the day. There was no story he could come up with was the only conclusion he came to during his quick shower. Jacob headed to the table and had a seat with his father and his sister. He was pleasantly surprised the unwanted house guest wasn't there as well.

"What? No, Paul?"

"Patrol," she answered. "I'm saving him a plate."

Jacob dug in since he had skipped lunch. He decided he'd play it cool and pretend Billy wasn't mad.

Only a few minutes went by, before he brought it up. "You know, I had a nice call from Mrs. Kramer, your calculus teacher. She was very worried about my diabetes, her mother also suffers from the same affliction. She wanted to make sure I was taking care of myself and to let me know what a thoughtful son I had taking such excellent care of me. She could tell how worried you were."

"I can explain."

"No, I don't think you need to. That's pretty low, Jake. I can't believe you'd use my illness which happens to be properly managed at the moment to ditch school. What has gotten into you? This reminds me of something your crazy cousin would pull. Are you getting ideas from Quil these days?"

"No, but I couldn't take it today. It's the wolf. I had to get out of there."

"The wolf? I'm pretty sure you've had a handle on that for quite some time. Next excuse..."

Rachel laughed out loud.

Jacob gave her a dirty look.

"Stop lying to me, Jacob. Did you at least go to work?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's good to hear that you haven't completely abandoned all your responsibilities."

"I'm sorry, okay. I'll stay tomorrow all day and everyday this week. I swear."

"You're damn right you will and no more lying."

Jacob helped clear the table and washed all the dishes while the two of them visited at the table. He knew Billy had hidden how sad he was that the twins left home as soon as they could. Having Rachel back had done wonders for him. He wished Rebecca would at least visit sometime soon.

As soon as he was done, he knew he had to get back to Bella so he approached the front door like it was a no big deal. He turned back around and kissed his sister on the cheek, "Bye thanks, Rach. Dinner was amazing. You're getting to be a first class cook. See you in the morning, Dad."

"Stop right there!" Billy shouted as his hand had the knob turned.

"Sir?"

"Do you have patrol or a pack meeting?"

"Um, no...not exactly."

"Well, then turn around and get busy. You have half a day's worth of school work so there's no reason for you to go out tonight."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

"I'm 18 in a few days."

"And your point is?"

"Since when do you act like this? You've never cared about my comings and goings for a couple of years at least."

"You're wrong, I've always cared; but I knew you had duties. Right now, you're being sneaky about something and until you start being honest, I'm going to have the final say about what you're doing. Now go get your schoolwork done like I said. You cannot go out unless there's an emergency."

Jacob loved his father and he always gave him respect, but he was so close to slamming the door in his face and going out anyway. Was he really capable of grounding him or inflicting some severe punishment on him? Then he thought about what Bella had said. She said she knew he had a life and she also said time meant nothing to her. He figured the right thing to do was to go inside his room, get on the computer and finish up his assignments. When he knew his father was asleep, he'd climb out the window and go find her in the appointed meeting place for the night.

Jacob was trying to focus. He didn't want to brag, but the reason school had become such a chore for him was he was smarter than most people thought. He didn't struggle with much, it actually bored him. He knew how to work the calculus out, but he didn't want to. Eventually, he got into a rhythm and problem solved just like he did with fixing cars. Next, he had some history and then some physics. His vibrating phone on the bedside table reminded him he'd completely ignored Melody again. He was supposed to call her after school and before work, but he'd stayed with Bella until the last possible second before he had to be at work.

Deep down, he knew he had a real dilemma. Melody was nice, but how was he supposed to have any time left for her? He had to do the school thing or his father was going to pitch a fit and they depended on his job, so that couldn't be jeopardized. This thing with Bella was literally life or death and it was going to take some time. In fact, their appointed time was limited. She'd been hovering around La Push for nearly six weeks already. What if they only had a short time to figure out how to change her fate? He couldn't lose her. Sure, he'd only seen her three times, but she needed him. He wanted her back so bad in the flesh, he could hardly concentrate on another thing.

His cell phone continued to buzz. She wasn't letting up. She was calling and texting over and over. Damn, was that girl getting obsessed or something? He picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Mel."

"That's it? Hey, Mel? Where have you been? You can't even find time to send me a text? What is wrong with you, Jacob? We use to text back and forth all day. I got my phone taken up several times for you."

He hadn't had a chance to respond because she kept on talking. He sat the phone in his lap since he could hear her just fine. He decided to make better use of his time and answered the last of his questions before he sent them off to the history teacher.

The phone finally went silent. Oops, maybe she hung up. "Are you done?"

He heard a loud, exaggerated sigh. "I guess so, since you don't have a response."

"Melody, I'm sorry; but I'm pretty much grounded right now. I made my dad mad, so I've been busy with school, work and homework.

"Did he take your phone or something?" she had quickly changed her tune to a concerned girlfriend as opposed to an irate one.

"Not exactly, but I have a lot of restrictions right now. I'm sorry, if you want to break up. I understand."

"Break up? No, why would you suggest such a thing? I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'll let you get back to your homework. Hopefully, your father will ease up and we can see each after school one day."

"I work."

"Okay, well, I could maybe come out as soon as school's out and we could see each other before work or maybe for dinner afterwards. I just miss you so much, I...I really care about you. Please, text me later and let me know what might be the best day. Jacob, I'm not trying to be one of those type of girls. You know I'm not clingy, right?"

"Sure, sure," he knew none of the days would work out because he was hanging out with Bella if he had free time. He had been sure in the beginning she wasn't the clingy type, but not so much anymore. There wasn't an easy way to say that. She was sensitive on a good day. He couldn't tell her he preferred a ghost to her, that would be cruel; but then all this lying and half truths weren't like him. Maybe he needed to see her Sunday afternoon like they'd planned and do what his father suggested and let her down easy.

Jacob finally got her to hang up. He had the perfect solution to the annoying phone, he turned it off and left it on his bed. It was almost ten, and he'd planned to be out there after six. Four hours late...Bella might not pay attention to the time, but he sure as hell did. He slipped out his room and took a few sips of milk out of the carton before listening outside his father's door. He was snoring, so he should be good.

Jacob made a quick stop in the bathroom. He couldn't help from checking himself in the mirror. Did he look okay? Was she even paying attention to that sort of thing? He brushed his teeth again. He shook his head at himself, "You've got a big problem, buddy." He had trouble facing his own reflection. Is that what she was? No, Bella was not a problem, a complication perhaps, because he didn't know how to help her yet and he couldn't tell another soul about her.

* * *

><p>He found the stream she mentioned, and walked to where it expanded into a small lake, but he didn't sense her yet. Jacob found a spot and had a seat on the ground. He eventually laid back on the cool ground. It was getting colder. They were expecting snow overnight. As soon the thought crossed his mind, a few stray flakes fell from the sky and melted against his skin.<p>

He hoped she hadn't given up on him. He looked up at the sky that was starting to produce even more snow. The water still reflected the moonlight enough to light the area, but more clouds were rolling in. He swore he heard splashing, so he lifted himself off the ground to have a better look.

Jacob hadn't gotten completely use to the way she appeared to him looking like a mixture of heaven and earth. When she waltzed out of the water completely drenched in cold river water with snow flakes clinging to her completely see-through dress; he was closer than ever to losing his mind.

She smiled like always. He kept his eyes on her face as much as he could. "Hi Bella, sorry I'm so late."

"Nope, you're just in time. I was noticing you never wear a shirt, so you must not get cold either. Do you wanna take a swim with me? I have the perfect vessel right now and I don't want to miss out on the opportunity. I was a terrible swimmer before. Come on, will you please join me?" She had walked all the way to where he was sitting and she held out her hand. One of his dreams had just been fulfilled when he was able to stand and hold onto her hand. She was like a block of ice, but he needed something to cool him off.

"Sure, night swims are the best," his voice cracked because he kept picturing what he had a glimpse of under that sheer dress.

"I know...I do this all the time. It's the closest I've felt to being alive since meeting you, that is." She chewed her lip like she'd been a little embarrassed at her revelation.

He was in full agreement with her. He also had never felt so alive being with her even if she was technically dead. They slowly approached the water and she clung to his hand the entire time. His fingers were wrapped around hers as well. She eagerly pulled him out to the middle where the water was deep enough to actually swim.

The water had to be freezing if even he felt the chill, but he didn't care. He could freeze to death, but he'd still stay out there all night if she wanted to keep swimming. Bella was face to face with him as they tread water in the middle of small lake.

"It's not too much, is it?"

He didn't think the two of them were thinking about the same thing. She was most likely checking on the temperature, but he was thinking how she might as well have been nude when she walked out of the water. He felt like screaming, _Yeah woman, you're too much. Maybe you don't feel things physically, but I do. _

He politely said, "Nope, not too much."

She got a playful glint in her eye and pushed against his chest. "Catch me if you can," and she disappeared under the water before he could get an idea on which direction she was heading.

_Wrong again, you've got a big problem,_ he swore it was the wolf inside that told him that last bit. He spun in every direction before her head popped up at least 50 yards away from him. "Jake come on, I thought you wanted to play."

He disappeared under the surface and headed towards her with lightning speed. He saw her bare feet kicking under the water, so he surfaced right behind her. It was the closest she'd allowed him. "Yeah, Bells...I'll play. Whatcha got?"

The two of them raced back and forth in the area that was deep enough for swimming. Even he began to tire out eventually, and he had a lot of stamina. She slowed down after awhile. "I think this guy's tiring of me, I'm about to lose him."

Reality was coming back to Jacob, it was so easy to get lost in a fantasy with her. Their time was so limited and restricted. "Wait, before you go. Can you promise if I can get you back your life, that we'll still be like this? I know it's only been a few times, but I feel so close to you, like we've always been friends. Will you remember me?"

"Of course, I could never forget you. It's why I'm here. I never forgot."

He couldn't hold back that time, he knew she was soon to leave anyway. He had to try. He reached out and touched her cheek. She looked slightly alarmed but she was still there with him in the water. Neither of them moved a muscle until he added his other hand.

She stared at him for several minutes, and he wasn't about to stop the moment. He let his eyes speak to her until she whispered, "Goodbye, Jacob," and sunk under the water for what he assumed was the last time that night.

"Remember your promise," he whispered and felt completely confident that she'd heard and that she did.

Jacob reluctantly swam to shore. He was going to need a run to warm back up, since that water was extremely cold. Bella seemed to really enjoy it and so did he. He was about to drop his wet shorts to tie them around his ankle when she screamed, "Wait, Jake...he must like you. I'm still here. " She ran from the water almost as fast as she could swim until she tripped and collided with him. The two of them tumbled to the ground together in heap, laughing the whole way down. He kept forgetting she couldn't feel when he broke her fall with his hand. He didn't want to see her head bounce off the frozen ground.

"Oops, sorry...I guess I'll always be clumsy no matter what. Maybe it's his fault; you know, fish out of water and all."

Jacob slowly pulled himself off her which wasn't what he really wanted, but it was the right thing to do. "Did you have something else to say?"

"Oh yeah, just that this was fun, right?" she sat on the ground and he sat next to her. He leaned back, she did too. Jacob eventually laid all the way down and got her to rest her head on his arm.

"Yeah, Bells...it was lots of fun, but let's enjoy the view as long as we can."

"You know my Dad use to call me that?" he guessed that's why it came to him so easy.

"I'm sorry, do you not want me to?"

"Nope, you two are the only ones...I like it." She looked around, side to side at the sky and scattered flurries. He didn't care anymore. He'd been staring at her the whole time. "It's dark," she added.

"Yeah, it has been for awhile."

"I know that's why I should let you go home to bed. You still sleep, I'm guessing and you'll be mad when that loud beeping alarm goes off," as soon as she said it, she covered her mouth and her eyes widened like she was afraid of what he'd think.

"Bella...do you hang out around my house?"

"Um...I'm sorry, I don't spy; but I...I just feel at ease when I'm close to you. Technically, I'm a restless spirit in between realms. I was afraid at first and as soon as I found you, I knew it calmed me down so I stayed close. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm glad I make you feel better. One day, we're going to have this all figured out and you can really come inside. Maybe we'll watch movies and I'll make you dinner. Although, eggs are one of the only things I can cook. We'll hang out and they'll be no limitations. How's that sound?"

"It sounds perfect and I'll give you a reward."

Jacob swallowed hard, but he needed to know, "What kind of reward?"

She snuggled a little closer until he felt a tickle from her breathing close against his neck, "I'm a really good cook, so I'll make you dinner...anything you want, as much as you want," she added.

"Oh, Bells...that settles it, I have to get you back. You're perfect for me."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Love what people are saying about Melody. She's really nice and loves her Jacob, can't blame her for that; but I get the feeling, no one's a fan. Hope this chapter makes you believe that it might be possible to fall in love with a ghost. I'll keep trying, just in case some of you aren't convinced just yet.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Bring Me to Life

**_~Thanks so much for the feedback. I appreciate it so much._**

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer._**

Chapter 6: Bring Me to Life

School was another unwelcome chore the following day, but he stuck with it. He really didn't have a choice. His Dad sent him a message every hour or so checking that he was still there. He knew why it was such a big deal to him. There was a lot of talk of dropping out a year and half ago. He didn't think he had any other choice, but since getting the opportunity to make up his missed work, he'd excelled. Billy said it was important. He didn't want the pack to have a bad reputation and even Quil had put forth an effort. Quil and Embry were both due to graduate with him in a few months. Seth, Brady and Collin had another couple of years since they were the young ones.

Jacob missed Bella, but that was ongoing; pretty much every second of the day. He had to go to work, go home and eat and then do homework again, but he was sneaking out again. The following day he had patrol and he also had it Friday and Saturday, so that would limit his time with her. He headed out into the parking lot to find Sam leaning against his car.

"Hey Sam, something up?"

"You might say that, Jake. We're all a little concerned."

"About?" he wasn't following him.

"Billy called and," he paused.

Sure, Jake got it. Wow. He didn't need all this attention at the moment.

"Sam, I'm fine."

Sam told him he could talk about anything with him or the pack and he should know that. "I'm your friend, not only your alpha."

"I know that...it's just school. I'm sick of it. If I could get the rest of my assignments for the year, I could finish in half the time. I've outgrown this place and I don't want to be here."

Sam said he'd talk to the council, maybe Collin's uncle could pull some strings. He admitted he was relieved he was already done when he phased or it would have been a real challenge. "So what else is going on? Billy says you're disappearing quite a bit?"

His father only knew about a couple of times, and now Sam knew. Jacob told him he was needing time to himself, a lot had happened the past couple of months. He seemed to accept those excuses.

"Just remember, we're your family, bro; and I hear Charlie's better. He has Billy, Sue, Leah and Seth as well. You don't have to do it all. Maybe this is more about that girl."

"What girl?" Jacob blurted out.

"Melody, you don't have a side chick, do you?"

"No, of course not." Why did that not feel like that whole truth?

"She called as well. In fact, I think everyone got a text or a call. You should have seen what Leah had to say."

He was hearing him, but not believing what he said. Melody knew his friends, but she didn't spend too much time with them for obvious reasons. "Are you being serious?"

"Very, she's worried about you."

Had he even given her the guys' numbers? No, he was pretty sure he hadn't and he definitely never gave her Leah's. She had gone to great lengths to find all that out. That settled it, he was going to have to stop avoiding that problem. Melody was getting out of control.

"Sorry about all that Sam, but I've got to get to the garage. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Good, but we need to get together again, before the birthday party. You know everyone is expecting the announcement."

Jacob promised he'd talk with him more over the weekend. He knew exactly what the announcement was. They all planned for him to take over the pack at his 18th birthday party. It was last on his list of his priorities. In fact, until he knew how to help Bella, nothing else was on his list.

* * *

><p>For the first time she was waiting for him. He did all he had to do for the day, and climbed out the window around 10:30. They met by the lake area again, but Bella looked nice and dry which relieved his mind. He didn't think he could behave himself another night with her looking the way she had the night before.<p>

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Long day, but it's okay...I'm use to it."

She admitted that he seemed so much older than his age. "I had to retrace old, human memories to make sure I was older. I mean, look at you...you're not a kid, that's for sure."

"That's the wolf."

That started off her questions for the night. She wanted to know more about the pack. Jacob was surprised she already knew quite a bit, but then she had spotted the whole crazy vamp chase that one night. He always thought he enjoyed Melody's company because she didn't know. For the first time, he was feeling at ease that Bella knew it all because there was no pretending with them. They could talk about everything and he could be himself completely with her.

"So does it scare you to know there are vamps in the real world?"

"Ummm...maybe we could talk about something else."

"Sure, sure...what do you want to talk about?"

"How about your girlfriend?" she blurted out like it was no big deal. Jacob coughed and choked on his own saliva. He was thinking talking about bloodsuckers might be a little easier subject.

"Melody's just a girl I've been hanging out with...she's nice. What made you ask about her?"

"I don't know."

He wasn't buying that answer completely. Bella was on a fishing expedition. He had to downplay the relationship. "We've been seeing each other for a few months, she lives in Forks but things seem to have run its course."

Bella said she didn't know what that meant and she elaborated that she had never gotten serious with anyone. Why did they make him feel so good all of the sudden and the wolf stirred from inside. Jacob felt like he was mentally saying "down boy" every time he was in her presence.

"It just means that we're going in different directions and I'm not going to stay with her much longer."

"This doesn't have anything to do with my sudden appearance in your life, does it? I don't want to interfere in your life Jacob. It's the reason I was about to leave. You have a nice life going on and I never wanted to cause you problems, but I am, aren't I?"

He could never classify her presence as a problem. He'd said that to himself the other night as well. Part of her words stood out. "What did you mean you were about to leave?"

She was looking up at him and he was quickly learning how to read her facial expressions like she did with him. Bella was troubled or conflicted. "It was the last time I ever planned to see you. I had spent all that time learning how to use a vessel, and I had studied you from afar, but I felt like the proper thing to do was to finally accept my fate. It wasn't right for me to take up your time or disrupt your world. I was only going to watch you one more time, but then the night took a dramatic turn. The vampires were running about and you and your friends were chasing them this way and that way. I tried to follow you to make sure you were okay. When you got hurt, I knew you needed me. I guess the decision was made at that moment. Our paths would have to cross, and once they did; I had to stay."

Fear washed over Jacob, he'd been one split second away from losing her or never knowing about her was more accurate. For once in his life, he was thankful for the bloodsuckers. If he hadn't fallen at Bella's feet bleeding that night, she wouldn't have been there with him. He completely ignored the rules, thinking they no longer applied and reached out to cover her hand with his own. "Don't ever leave. Let me fix it, because I will. I promise."

"I believe you." She looked down at his hand which blanketed her own where it rested on the ground next to her. "So this girl, you really hadn't planned on staying with her?"

"Nope, I've been waiting for the best way to let her down. There's sorta a party about to happen and I thought maybe after that, she and I would have a long talk."

"Wow, way to throw a party, Jake. Come to my party and I'll break your heart."

He didn't mean it like that. He'd been going back and forth about setting the stage Sunday for them remaining friends, but he didn't want to rescind the invite to his birthday party. He'd already told her about the party. Hopefully, they'd have a clear understanding by the following weekend. He was still going over the details in his mind.

He would meet with the elders and his pack first before all the other the other guests showed up. It was the reason he and Sam really needed to have an even longer conversation. He was supposed to take the reigns, but he was hoping to postpone it somehow. He'd never felt like he had to be the alpha. Sam did a good job, but deep down something plagued him every time Sam made a declaration. It always felt foreign to listen and follow him. He'd done a good job at complying out of respect, but he never really wanted to. She seemed content staring at him while he mulled over all those things in his mind.

"Sorry, didn't mean to zone out. Lots of responsibilities and obligations coming up, but you and I have more important things to talk about. You gotten anything new from your angel?"

"Actually, tell me if this helps. When Victoria tried to save me on that long stretch of road, she said..."

He interrupted, "Wait, you encountered her before your accident?"

Bella backtracked and told him about seeing her in a gas station and how she gave her a ride. He frowned, "I know, picking up hitchhikers, but she was the good guy. Anyway, when she finally started trying to save me, she admitted; this wasn't supposed to be my fate. I was supposed to have a different life. It's like one wrong move changed the course, so I've been thinking; we find out what that was and see if we can correct it. I told Victoria my theory and she didn't disagree. What do you think?"

He thought at first how nice it was they were still holding hands and it wasn't a problem. Then he got concerned. Bella was 19, how was he supposed to know what one thing changed the course of her life. There'd been countless events in her young life like anyone else's. There was one other huge dilemma, "Bells, it sounds like we're talking about some sort of time travel. We both know that very unique and unexplained occurrences happen in everyday life, but I've yet to come across a time machine. That sort of thing doesn't exist."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry, it's all I've got for now."

It was something at least. He thought he'd do a little research later that week, but it was time to go home. He needed some sleep. Part of him wished he could take her home with him. "Hey, about these vessels. What are you using? Mainly forest creatures?"

She nodded, "Yes, friendly ones work best."

"How do you know that for sure? I was thinking what if you found a really kick ass wolf. I know where a pack is, I mean a normal pack of wolves, not my boys."

Bella said, "No thanks. I tried a bug once and he was dreadful. I'll stick to bunnies and deer and a fish or two when I want to swim."

"A bug, what the hell? Why would you want to inhabit a bug. Jeesh, Bells that's weird."

"Sorry, I go for little. That seems the safest. I imagine birds and butterflies would be nice, but it's winter so that's not an easy task."

"I'm asking you to try big for once. If you can't get hurt, then what's the harm in trying? If you were in a wolf, we could run and I'd show you a little taste of what my life's like," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, these woodland creatures are too timid around me."

"I'm pretty sure even the regular wolf might be afraid of you. I've seen you in action. Besides, this little doe is content with you now."

"You're using the same one?"

"Yeah, she's the only one that lets me."

He asked if she used any animals closer to his home, but she said no she'd only been in spirit close to civilization and people. His mind started to think of all the possibilities. If he found a domesticated animal then maybe he could have her inside or at least in the garage. Of course, it'd still have to be late hours, but maybe they could attempt other ways of spending time together.

"Keep thinking about that wolf idea, but I should go," he stood up in preparation to leave for the night. Something that he hated to do, but it was necessary.

"Sure, I've got a better idea. How about I try all the apex predators out there. I've seen a bear and mountain lions around these woods. I'll jump in every scary animal out there but what will happen if I get tossed out and you're sitting there hold a big, grumpy bear's hand?"

He chuckled, "I run fast, Bells...really fast. The wolf will do just fine, I'm not going to swim around with you if you're in a shark."

She shoved him playfully, but he didn't do anything else with his hands like he wanted to try. She had been with him a long time and even though the little deer liked him, he knew they might be pushing their luck. Those feelings her touched produced were rising to the surface again. He asked something that he should have already considered.

"Bella, can you inhabit a human being? Your vessel just has to be a living creature, so can you?"

"Theoretically, I could, but I never would. The animals have to give up a part of themselves to let me in. They're basically sharing everything with me for a short while. Who in their right mind would let me? I'd feel resistance immediately. Someone would think they were being possessed and the fear would be enough to toss me into the air. It's not doable for many reasons."

He understood where she was coming from, but just in case she ever needed it, he knew he'd be willing. "If ever a reason arises, you have my permission...I'd share my body with you." The words and meaning behind them were even more powerful when he said them out loud.

The two of them ended up face to face next to brightly illuminated lake. Her hands held his face and he slid his around her waist. They were there for the first time in a full embrace. It felt real, like a man and woman together. Jacob wanted her so badly, he couldn't believe how all those feelings had come to him so quickly, but he was reminded that he couldn't act on them and he let his forehead rest against hers. "It's getting harder every time," she whispered.

"I know."

She turned her head side to side and brushed her nose across his. "Thank you, for bringing me back to life."

He gave her a long proper hug, and whispered back to her. "I haven't completely succeeded, but I will. Believe me, Bells...I will."

~_**Thanks so much for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 7:More than Soulmates

_**~A/N Sorry that it's been so long. I had a dry spell with all my stories, but hopefully I'm back on track. **_

Chapter 7: More than Soulmates

Jacob had finally gotten the courage to do what was necessary. He had met Melody just as he said he would. She'd gone all out and made them some food. Her parents were still at a church function, something called a potluck he thought she said. They didn't care if the two of them hung out together, since their daughter was completely trustworthy. He felt bad that she'd gone through so much trouble, but he had to do it. Jacob started out with something a little more original than the "it's not you, it's me" speech, but Melody immediately picked up on his purpose and she started the waterworks.

"Please, no. I'll be more understanding. I know I was acting clingy, but I've been better this week."

He didn't know the best way to handle the uncomfortable situation. Why was she begging?

"Melody, please. I care about you. You're a really sweet girl but I barely have any time for you now. I'm going to take over a leadership position with my tribe, it isn't fair."

The pleading and crying continued, "Well, what's this organization? You've never done a very good job at explaining it. Maybe I could volunteer and help out, then we could have time together and I'd be helping too."

Was she serious? He couldn't help letting a small amount of laughter escape his lips. What could she do...brush their fur? She had no idea. "It doesn't work that way, I'm sorry. It has to do with bloodlines and there's secrecy involved. We don't accept volunteers."

"And its more important than school? No offense, but what's wrong with your dad? I can't believe he's encouraging you to quit school."

That's wasn't what he told her. He was going to finish out the year completely through correspondence. His proposal had been approved thanks to Sam. "Nothing...he's always got my best interest at heart."

She rolled her eyes which pretty much pushed him over the edge. Jacob had been pretending for too long that everything was fine between them. He kept telling himself and anyone that would listen she was a nice girl, and that was true. However, her sweetness could get annoying. Now that he knew Bella, there was no comparison. He knew Melody was not what he was looking for, she was not the one.

"Melody, we're broken up. I was going to say I hoped you and I could be friends, but for now, I don't think we should see each other at all. You need to move on."

Her eyes widened and she pursed her lips together, he was witnessing all that gooey sweetness evaporate, "Oh my gosh, I get it. You're only using all that tribe stuff as an excuse. You've met someone else. I can't believe it...you're cheating on me."

He quickly denied her accusation, "No I'm not." His mind flashed an image of Bella despite his denial. Given her predicament as a spirit, he wasn't physically cheating but deep down, his heart and mind knew he was completely committing himself to Bella and he had barely given Melody a second thought. He regretted not taking care of the problem immediately, but he was at least trying to do the right thing and it still was a bit of a mess.

Her accusations increased. "It's the sex thing, isn't it?"

"What sex thing?"

"Some of the girls told me a guy like you would expect sex and if I wasn't willing to give it to you, you'd find it elsewhere. In fact, Lauren was was right when she told me that just a week or so ago."

"Since when do you listen to that bitch? No, it isn't about sex. I'm not getting it someplace else. We had some good times but we've grown apart. You and I are on different paths. It's best if we separate now."

He eventually had to leave the house. He had not choice but to just walk away. Nothing he said was getting through, so he told her goodbye and that everything would be okay. He never mentioned the party. That was out of the question after the way she acted. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she showed up.

Jacob felt bad but mostly, he felt relief. The pursuit of helping Bella was more important than ever to him. He had one more stop on his agenda that afternoon. He double checked the address and drove towards his destination. The lady was expecting him.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," he murmured when he saw how many people were at the house when he arrived home. He was hoping to be a little more discreet. He was never going to live down what he'd gone out and done, but desperate times called for desperate measures and he needed Bella to be near him more often. He had some strange ideas and he needed her input, so she was going to have to come inside. There was no chance he'd get a doe or bunny rabbit to agree to that. Those forest creatures would toss her out as soon as she left the safety of the woods.<p>

The room was completely silenced when he walked inside. Of course, Quil and his big mouth spoke up first, "Are you shitting me? Why in the hell do you have a kitten, Jake?"

Jacob walked through the living room with a tiny kitten in his protective hold.

"Hold on a minute, I never said you could bring an animal in this house. We don't even like cats, well...you're mother did, but I never even let her have one," his father wheeled over to him.

Rachel interrupted, "No, I like em. Can I see her? Is it a girl or boy?"

"It's a girl, she a Himalayan. "

"Oh, she's so cute." Rachel took the unnamed cat from him and held it up to Paul. "Looky, Paul. I want one. Jake, were there more?"

"Yeah, there was one more."

Paul came closer and tentatively reached out his hand, but the little kitten hissed and tucked it's head back under Rachel's arm. Everyone started laughing.

"She's afraid of the wolf as she should be," Paul added.

Jacob picked her back up from his sister and the kitten nuzzled at his neck like she'd done the whole way home.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that, she seems fine with Jake's wolf. I think it's just you, babe." Rachel teased her fiance.

Billy still wasn't amused. He didn't know what had gotten into his son. He most certainly had never expressed an interest in a pet, but Jacob promised she wouldn't be any trouble. He said he originally planned on her being an outdoor cat, maybe a little mouser for his garage, but it was just too damn cold for that with the winter they were having, so he said he'd make a home for her out back where he and Paul had turned the area into a screened-in porch equipped with shutters that closed. They even had a little space heater out there. Billy and Charlie liked to sit out there and drink their beer pretty often.

"And what do you know about taking care of a cat? Also, I don't see a single bag of food or God help us all, a litter box. I don't think you've thought this through, son. I'm beginning to really worry about you. You haven't been right in the head since that night you got a concussion." That was the night he underwent a change, but in his mind it was for the better. He met Bells again and he wasn't ever going to be the same. He knew why the people closest to him might not understand. Hopefully, one day soon, it'd all be fixed and Bella would be with him, not just in spirit.

Jacob explained that he had all the cat supplies in the car. The old lady had included it in the price for the cat. He knew he could've easily gotten a free one someplace, but he saw the picture of the litter in the classifieds and thought it was the perfect vessel for Bella. He also had the idea since that cat was young, she might be a little easy to train to accept Bella's spirit. It was weird because the mother cat and the male that was left also hissed at him just like his cat had hissed at Paul, but the little one took a shining to him straight away. He already had her eating out the palm of his hand.

Jacob had met Bella a few times and he told her all about the kitten. She wasn't completely sold, but promised to eventually give it a try. She had been adamant, no one could know about her. If Billy or one of his friends accidentally walked in on her and saw her form, it was over. That was it, there would never be another chance. That was the reason she wasn't sure about using a vessel in his home. Her spirit could act quickly, and she could flee, but it still wasn't in an instant. She had to make a conscious effort to leave the creature. It wasn't as fast as being thrown out, because of a panicked animal. He told her he'd install a lock on his door, and that he'd open his window.

* * *

><p>He had to get his party over with first before he and Bella could further put their heads together to solve all her problems. He should be a lot more excited than he was about his 18th birthday. It would have been so much better if Bella was going to be a party guest...or his date. That was an even better thought. Friday had arrived, so he left with his father to meet with the council before the other guest arrived. He was happy to hear Sue had gotten Charlie to agree to come. It would be the first time he got out socially since losing Bella.<p>

Every one of the elders had high hopes and lots of praise for him. They were proud to hear Jacob hadn't missed a beat and had already turned in the rest of his history assignments and taken the final test for the year. It was only a week since he stopped attending and he had that credit under his belt, so they trusted he would have the diploma earned just as he'd promised. He and Sam also talked about how they would handle the transition. Jacob was shadowing him and the pack was all ready for the transition. They spoke to him like they already regarded him as a man. He couldn't help feeling a wave of pride as his father gave a speech about the new alpha and the future chief. The pre-birthday party meeting was full of tradition and he was honored to be a part of it.

Soon enough, the regular party was underway in the community center where the council met. He thought the whole tribe had come out, so he was happy to make the rounds meeting and greeting many people which he'd never even met. His father was well respected and he caught him watching him as he worked the room. He knew he was a proud man, and he hoped he never caused him any real worries. After the cake cutting and a small speech which he felt obligated to make, he was a little more free to hang out with his buddies the rest of the night.

The adults gravitated to one part of the room, while the younger crowd stayed close to the back where the music was. Also, the back door led to a party deck which was lit up. Most normal people would think it was way too cold, but in all honesty, Jake was burning up. He imagined most of the pack was as well. They kept the door cracked and went back and forth.

Quil slapped him on the back. "My boy's a man tonight. Now we just need to find you a woman and your birthday celebration will be complete." Quil started to go back inside when Jacob grabbed him.

"Don't..."

"But Jake, have you seen some of the girls in attendance? I caught several eyeing you and you're a free man now. Why would you ever miss an opportunity such as this?"

"Because, if I want to talk to someone, I will. I don't need you interfering. Besides, I haven't been single for even a week. I don't want the complication so soon."

Quil wouldn't let it go and Jacob didn't blame him too much. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a dream come true for a guy his age; but he wasn't exactly normal anymore. He still kept thinking about how much he missed her. He hadn't had time to get to her for three days. He doubted he'd see her that night either, but one thing he knew without a doubt, he was not going back inside and trying to hook up with some random girl. He didn't even plan on dancing with one. His relationship drama was finally over, Melody must have gotten the picture. She tried getting in touch with him most of the evening after the break-up, but then all communication ceased when he never responded.

Even though, he was trying to distance himself from the lady population of La Push, he decided to go back in. He wasn't anti-social or rude by any means. Embry stopped him as soon as he stepped back in. Jacob saw a small gathering across the hall in the opposite corner. Forks kids, dammit. "You've got a problem headed this way."

"Yeah, I can see that," bigger than he imagined.

"Do you smell that?"

Hell yeah, he smelt it. Copious amounts of alcohol floated through the air. He knew the adults manning the door wouldn't have allowed it inside. The group had ingested it before coming in and it was flowing through their systems. Some of them most definitely had over indulged. He regretted letting Melody pass the word around before he broke up with her. Jacob wasn't expecting what happened next. She wasn't just accompanying some drunk high school kids from Forks. Melody, little squeaky clean, preacher's daughter was one of them. He saw her attempt to casually stroll across the room. Lauren had her arm looped with hers, they were both three sheets to the wind.

How far had Melody sunk? She was drunk at his party with Lauren, who normally treated her like crap.

"Jake!" she shouted. He needed to get her out there before she caused an even bigger scene. People were starting to stare. "Look at my boyfriend, isn't he cute?" She arrived at his side and attempted to plant a sloppy kiss to his mouth, but he turned his head in the nick of time.

"Melody, stop this. You're embarrassing yourself. Come on..." he pulled her outside on the deck. "Why are you here? And you're drunk. I can't believe you got drunk with Lauren and her cronies. Are you trying to ruin my party?"

She ignored everything he said and tried to wrap her arms his neck. "Don't be mad, Jake. I only drank a tiny bit, just enough to relax, so I could give you a proper gift."

She'd drank way more than a little. He didn't know what gift she meant since she was empty handed. He motioned for anyone left outside to leave, so they could have some privacy. "Let me find someone to take you home. Hopefully, your parents won't find out what you've been up to."

"No, I'm not going home tonight. They think I'm having a slumber party with the squad, but I'm staying with you."

"What?"

"Surprise, that's my gift to you, Jacob. I'm giving myself to you for your birthday. I was only waiting for a special occasion, but you're the one. I want you to be my first, my one and only."

So much for thinking she'd moved on and accepted things. Melody was nearing the edge of crazy. "No, that's not happening. Don't you have any shred of self-respect left in you? I broke up with you."

"But Jacob, I'm offering you my virginity. You know how much that means to me and you're still trying to cast me away. I thought we loved each other."

He'd never told her that, because it wasn't true. "I don't want to be with you, not tonight, not ever. I'm sorry."

She became enraged after wiping away her black stained tears. "She's here isn't she?"

"Who?"

"That bitch you're screwing. That's why you don't want me, you have a whore hidden somewhere, but I'm going find her and then I'm going to rip her hair out piece by piece. She's Quileute isn't she, with long, silky black hair. I bet she's in your organization."

"Melody," he stopped her from going back inside. The rest happened in a flash. The bird, or owl...yep, it was a giant owl came out of a nearby tree and breezed past their heads but not before taking a swipe at Melody. She screamed bloody murder. The talon had clipped her on the cheek and she was bleeding a little but it wasn't much. It looked more frightening than anything.

Charlie and Sue came outside along with Billy and few of the pack. Melody was screaming and carrying on like a banshee. Sue gave her first aide. Charlie said he'd taken care of the other party-crashers. A few of them got belligerent and the security they hired for the party were holding them til a squad car arrived. He was very stern with Melody. He said her father was on his way.

"What, you called my father? How could you Chief Swan? Just because you don't have a daughter anymore doesn't give you the right to ruin my relationship with my father. He'll never trust me again."

Her words hit them all in the gut. What a horrible thing to say to Charlie. Jacob was ready to give her a verbal lashing when an unexpected ally raised his voice. He didn't realize Lahote had joined them outside.

"Why you, little bitch. You need to apologize right now. That was uncalled for. Jacob was always good to you and so was his family and Chief Swan. You're a spoiled brat. I hope your daddy throws the book at you, the Good Book, that is."

Melody hung her head in shame, but didn't utter another word. Charlie composed himself and told her why he'd called her father. "I may have lost my daughter, but I'm still a father. I wouldn't want a man as nice as the reverend to ever get that call late at night that his girl was in a terrible accident. Not one of those kids that brought you here were sober. I thought you were smarter than that. I did your family a favor, especially you. I hope you've learned your lesson, Melody and never act this way again. Next time, you might not be so lucky." He and Sue took her back inside to wait.

The pack had all come out to check on Jacob by then. He told Paul thanks for having Charlie's back and he apologized for the drama even though none of it was his fault.

"Did a fucking owl really come of the woods and attack Melody?" Quil asked. Word had traveled fast.

"Yeah, sorta."

"Damn man, I wish someone could've captured that on video. It would've made a helluva YouTube post. That's classic. I wonder how that happened?" Jacob wondered the same thing. He went back inside as soon as he knew the coast was clear, and Melody was gone. The party eventually wound down and he thanked everyone for coming. He started to help with the clean up but the guys told him to chill, it was his day so they'd get it all. Jacob went back to the deck one last time, thinking about all that had happened. A hoot caught his attention and he looked up and saw the offending owl again. It was a big one, they didn't see them too often around civilization. The owl fled after he made eye contact with him, but he was curious. What if?

He phased and tried to stay in pursuit of the owl but was careful not to get too close. He watched it in flight and paid attention to the trees he'd hidden himself in. Jacob got dressed again and walked around with his head pointed north scanning the many trees where he thought the owl had disappeared. Finally, a pair of white bare feet caught his eye. He called to her, "Bells, come down here."

"Sorry, I can't...he isn't going to let me leave the tree. You'll have to come to me." she called back.

Jacob took a running start so he could get to the bottom limb and then he used his mad tree climbing skills to get near the top where Bella sat perched on a thick tree limb. She was radiant in a short silver dress, her hair was blowing wildly in the wind up there making him wish he could grab her and kiss her senseless.

"Happy birthday, Jacob."

Out of all the well wishes he'd received that night, hers was the best.

"Thanks, but how? That was you. You made him attack Melody. How'd you do something like that?"

She held her lip between her teeth and hung her head. "I...I don't know. I'm sorry. Is she okay? Did he hurt her real bad?"

"Nope, it was only a scratch, but that still was crazy. I thought you occupied the animal's body and then I see the real you. How'd you still look like the owl?"

"I wasn't in at that second. I had tried him out a few times off in the distance, but then I saw that girl trying to grab all over you. I thought you said she was nice? She looked horrible and then she said things to you and then my father. I saw all of it. I'm sorry, I don't like her one bit, Jake."

He laughed, "Yeah, sometimes even nice people get nuts when they're upset. Maybe she's not as nice as I once thought, but I still want you to explain the owl."

She shrugged, "I...I just wished I could stop her. I thought if I was still alive, I might scratch that girl's eyes out and then he took off in flight and attacked her. I didn't know I could control animals. I'm going to ask Victoria. I think she intervened. It was a one time thing, I imagine. You aren't mad?"

"Of course, not." He started laughing and she joined him. They had both relaxed and he told her all about the good parts of the party that happened inside. She brought up Charlie again.

"I'm glad he has such a strong support system. I feel miserable that I missed out by never coming back here. That was dumb on my mother's part and me too. I should have been in my father's life a lot more."

"That's it, Bells...that's what I'm going to try and change."

"What?"

"You should have been with Charlie more than just summer vacations in California. Somewhere, we need to change that."

"But when? When do you think that should be altered?"

"Not sure, but please tomorrow can you try to visit my house? The kitten loves me, she won't try to run away from me." He had already bought the lock and would install it as soon as he woke up or maybe when he got in if he couldn't sleep.

"Okay, but why do you always call her cat or kitten? What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one, I was saving that honor for you. I want you to name her."

She agreed, and stood up on their limb. He instinctively reached out for her. It looked dangerous but he was forgetting again, she couldn't get hurt. Bella jumped to the next limb and he watched in awe as she performed all sorts of graceful moves through the tree. It was like watching a gymnast or a ballerina. She looked like she was almost floating on air. She soon motioned for him to follow her. He looked down one last time. She might not suffer an injury, but if he fell, that would be a lot of broken bones that would need to heal. He stopped worrying, she was worth the dangerous endeavor. He followed her to the highest part he thought would hold him up. They peaked through the branches and looked at the unobstructed view of the sky. Jacob stood behind her and let his head rest on her shoulder. They both took slow even breaths and he didn't speak. He slowly slid his arm around her waist, and she covered her hand over his. Her fingers grasped his. He could have stood there all night breathing in her heavenly scent again.

"Bella, when you're back with Charlie...you and I are going to be together too."

"I know."

"I mean you and I were meant to be a couple, I truly believe that. I already love you."

She turned around and snuggled into his embrace. "I love you too, Jacob. I feel like we've always loved each other. Do you believe that? Some people say they're soulmates. Is that what we are? Is our love so powerful it brought us together even though I've passed from your world. Do you believe in soulmates? I never did before, but now I'm not so sure."

He held her face in between his hands and stared into her eyes. He knew he needed her to come back to him completely for it to happen the way it was supposed to but he most definitely did believe they were soulmates . He knew they were even more than that. It was so obvious: the depression and sadness after her death even though they'd been apart for many years, he never felt completely content with Melody, plus his overwhelming need to be with Bella since finding her all pointed to the truth. Bella Swan was his intended imprint and bringing her back to life was not just for her, he was pretty sure his life also depended on it.

He rested his forehead against hers, "Yes, Bella...we're soulmates; neither life or death can separate us."

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 8:Impossibilities

_**~My deepest apologies if you follow this fic. I never take this long to update, so sorry about that. Perhaps, I started too many at once, but mind moves fast and I need to get my thoughts in print before I lose them. Anyway, this is a little short, but quite important to the rest of the story. **_

**_Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 8: Impossibilities

The lock was on and it wasn't obvious unless his dad came inside his room and inspected it from the other side. He didn't want to raise anymore suspicions with his odd behaviors. He had spent most of the day gathering up all he needed. It was going to take them countless hours to get through them, so they'd have to split it up over several days. Some things were at the library, he found a few at the local discount store. The rest he'd download onto his laptop.

Billy was eyeing him curiously as he walked through the door with the stack of DVDs.

"Are you bored son? I thought you were trying to finish up school."

"No, I've been working like crazy, I needed a break."

"Whatcha got there?"

He pushed his way towards Jacob. It was strange for him to bring that many movies in at once. He should have tried to be a little more covert. Billy reached out and grabbed the top one, _Quantum Leap_? "Hey, you're mother and I use to watch that one. She liked it. A little before your time, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "I heard it was good."

"Yeah, it was on a few years, what else you got?" He started going through some of Jacob's stack. He also had some books at the bottom. "_Back to the Future, The Butterfly Effect, Twilight Zone, Terminator, Somewhere in Time_; I'm sensing a theme in this collection. Is this for school or you thinking about building a time machine out in the garage? Maybe cars and motorcycles are getting too easy for you."

"Um...it's just a personal interest."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"So why did you never mention being such a sci-fi enthusiast? We could watch some Star Trek together every once in while. You know I always liked that."

"Yeah, sure Dad...we can, but I'm going to take it easy tonight, do some homework and then watch a movie on my laptop before I crash."

Billy looked a little let down. "Sure son, whatever you say."

He'd been so distant lately and his father really was good to him. He'd gone all out to have that birthday party for him. He ended up changing his mind. He had no way of knowing if or when Bella would show up at the house.

"Hey, forget what I said, I'm way ahead on my courses. How about I make us a couple of sandwiches and we watch one of these. Your choice, of course."

He decided whether he watched with her or his father, he'd still get the information. Jacob had no idea if getting information from books and movies would help at all, but something had to ignite a spark in his mind. If Victoria told Bella there was a way, then there was or how would he be seeing her all the time?

He and his father ended up watching the original _Terminator_ which was good. He couldn't help it, he took a few notes on theories that stood out to him. Once the movie was over, his father said he needed to turn in. Jacob helped him with a few of his nightly rituals, then he stopped by his room with the kitten. He cracked the window to serve two purposes. He wanted the animal to experience the scent of the outdoors, but he also hoped Bella would sense the kitten and realize he was inviting her inside. Maybe a shower would help relax him, he was so nervous for some reason about them trying something different. He wanted the experiment to be successful.

"Hey cat, you like that?" He patted her head while he picked out a clean tee to slip on with his gym shorts.

The cat was sitting on his bed with her nose sniffing at the air coming in through the crack. She was very tame around him, so it should be fine to open the window a little wider. He slipped it up several more inches and the cat bolted before he could stop her.

"No, come back here, kitty kitty." Bells was going to have to name her soon, because he was starting to sound like an idiot saying "kitty" and "cat" all the time.

Jacob went ahead and pushed it up far enough so he could slip outside. He'd utilized that window for awhile now because of pack emergencies. He followed the scent, the cat continued to lead him around on a wild goose chase into the night. He realized he'd made one giant circle before catching the other scent. He rushed back around the house to find her staring inside the open window, but unsure if she should let herself in.

"Hey...the kitten?"

"Yep, she came right to me. It was almost like she knew what we wanted."

"I knew she was a good cat. Go on then, my door's locked up tight and Dad already turned in."

Bella held onto the sides of the window and sprang inside in one motion. She ended up on his bed. He climbed in behind her and started to pull the window closed.

"Please don't, in case I need to leave in a hurry."

"Sure, sure," he wasn't thinking of much more than the fact she was in his room...just the two of them, all alone.

"You don't get cold, do you?"

"No, it's fine."

The two of them were both sitting on his bed, but Jacob needed to get everything set up. He tossed pillows at the head of the bed and brought his laptop to where she sat.

Then he produced the large stack of movies.

"We're going to watch a movie?" she sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, but check out the titles." She thumbed through them.

"Oh, do you think it will help?"

"I don't know, but I keep telling you I'm clueless. We have to change the past to give you a future."

He advised her he'd already watched _The Terminator_ so he gave her a brief summary of what he learned from that one.

"Hmm, I saw Phil watching that once. I don't completely understand, but it's like time's a circle, right?"

"Maybe."

"They went back using science. I have a feeling we don't have time to create some elaborate invention."

"I agree."

"Let's look at something more spiritual."

Jacob had read the summaries on all the films, so he stuck in _Somewhere in Time._ They got comfortable or he did...Bella said she didn't feel, he kept reminding himself. They started the movie. She commented how old it was but he said his father mentioned his mom thought it was a tear-jerker and it was always one of her favorites. He kinda liked the idea of watching things that Sarah had once enjoyed in life. It made him feel closer to her.

It was late, almost too late to watch a long movie, but he was determined to stay awake. In a way, it felt like a date being with her that way.

Three-quarters of the way through, Bella got all sentimental. "Oh, I wish I could cry. If I would've have seen this, when I was alive; I'm sure I would've cried."

Jacob knew what she was talking about. Those characters loved each other across time dimensions. He could totally relate. There wasn't really a special method, he'd fully convinced himself to travel to another era, but then one slip up and he lost it. Maybe that's what he needed, but he had to be careful. Victoria made it seem like there were so many things that could go wrong for them and Bella would forever be separated from him. He was sad enough when he'd lost her before they reconnected. Now that he knew she was supposed to be his intended, what would happen to him if she completely disappeared forever?

Bella said she felt like she could stay a little longer if he didn't mind.

"Sure, but don't be offended if I fall asleep. I'm getting pretty tired."

"No, go ahead, I understand."

"One more thing before we put on the next one."

"What is it?"

"Name the cat for me, please."

"Oh, yeah...I remembered. Well, I was hoping you'd like Tori, for Victoria. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure, Bells...Tori's cute. I'll start trying it out right away."

"I'm trying to get her to show herself to you,"

"Who?"

"Victoria."

"Can she do that?"

"Yes, she did it to me at the gas station."

"Okay, yeah I think that sounds alright," his voice cracked like a twelve year old.

"You sound a little scared."

"I'm not scared, are you forgetting what I am?"

"No, but it's alright to be frightened of the unknown."

"Put the next movie on, let's watch some _Twilight Zone_. I'll prove to you, Jake Black isn't afraid of anything."

She giggled and picked out a DVD with 10 episodes. He might make through the most highly recommended one based on time travel, but that was it. He was too tired and nestled against her which happened to be the most comfortable place on earth, he'd be out sooner rather than later. He really wished she could feel what all that cuddling felt like.

* * *

><p>Jacob pushed his head harder against the pillow. His mind started to rouse...he didn't have a pillow that nice. He actually had a crappy, lumpy pillow. He breathed in to help awaken his senses. Mmmm, nice...sweet, rain and clouds with a touch of honeysuckle breeze; now he knew without a doubt he was not on his pillow. Then he felt delicate fingers strum through his hair. She was still with him, even though he fell asleep. Bella was holding him.<p>

He opened his eyes and looked up. His room was dark, the laptop was still open, but off. There was no movie playing. He was sleeping on her stomach and she was laying in his bed, with her eyes staring at the ceiling. His room was completely dark except for slivers of moonlight that peeked through his window. It was chilly, but he barely noticed.

"I was about to go, but I hated to move you."

"I'm glad you didn't, this feels nice." He slowly moved up so he could be face to face with her.

"Yeah, it does," she agreed.

"But you can't feel me?"

"No Jake, just because I don't experience touch doesn't mean I that I don't feel you. I feel you all the time...right here," she touched her palm over her heart.

Jacob took her hand and put it over his heart next. "I want to kiss you so bad, Bells...it's maddening."

She licked her lips when he said "kiss." Was that permission? Was it too weird? What if he was just making out with his cat? He didn't know what was right or how to go about it.

"Her body isn't here, I'm just borrowing her life force. I understand if you want to wait. I know it's strange. It'll be different when you bring me back." Bella said "when" like she had complete confidence in him. "I hope we remember the way we feel right now."

"Me too."

"I'm not sure I'll even do it right. I didn't have much experience in life."

"Do what I do, I'm sure we'll be fine." He'd hugged her close several times and it always felt amazing, so there wasn't much doubt that touching his lips to hers would be any less exciting. He wasn't going for anything crazy, he just needed that little bit of contact.

Jacob leaned closer and reached up with his hand so he could hold her neck. He whispered, "Close your eyes and imagine you can feel it."

Her head nodded.

They both moved their entire bodies closer. Jacob's lips glided across hers. A burst of lights and sounds went off in his mind. She didn't move at first, but as soon as she could sense what he was doing; her mouth mimicked his rhythm. They pulled apart soon, he had a huge smile on his lips. It was all that he'd imagined and more.

Her hand held his cheek and she rubbed a finger over his grin. "Was it okay?"

"Yes, it was more than okay."

"Good, kissing it is. You can kiss me anytime you want, Jake."

"Well, thank you. Don't mind if I practice one more time." He didn't hesitate before trying again. The second time was even better, they understood each other so well even without words or Bella's limited physical presence. She stopped before he was ready and announced it was time to leave. She'd stretched her time out longer than she ever meant to, but she advised him that the movies were a good start even if they were fictional.

"Victoria's going to be upset I didn't make time to talk to you, but we'll get it out in the open tomorrow. You're so tired." She rubbed around his eyes with her fingertips.

"Why? Did she tell you something specific?"

"Um...she was wondering about something."

"What?"

"No, it's too late," she argued again.

"Well, at least, give me a hint and then we'll finish up tomorrow."

"Oh, alright...Victoria thinks maybe your wolf's the key."

"Why?"

"Because you're a spirit warrior."

"Yeah, but I don't know much about that other than my wolf side. Old Quil's been trying to get us all to take some sort of lessons. He mentioned a spirit walk, it's rare, possibly unattainable. Only few have ever been recorded in the tribe's journals. No one's sat through the teachings just yet. It's supposed to be one of my first jobs as alpha."

"Oh, well maybe you should take him up on that."

He wondered how Victoria knew so much about the wolves, so he asked a few more questions even though he knew she wanted to wait and talk about it later.

"Well, she pretty much said...it can't be accidental that I chose you and you...um," she stuttered. "You know how to kill them. There's a connection."

"Them...you mean vamps?"

"Yeah."

"So, the Good knows all about the Evil, huh?"

"Yes, Victoria knows lots about them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she and I have that in common," Bella's face fell forward like she was avoiding his eye contact for some reason.

He thought back to the night he first saw her. They were chasing bloodsuckers and she witnessed all of it, but he sensed he was missing a key element to the conversation.

Bella pushed herself towards the window. That was it? She was going to leave him with that incomplete revelation?

He forgot his earlier fatigue, and followed her. She instructed him to hang tight and that the cat would come back in a second.

"No, wait. I want to know the rest. We're talking about fucking vampires, my mortal enemy. What do you and Victoria have on them?"

"He killed us, Jacob."

"He, who? Are you confused, honey? You had a car accident, that's how you died."

She shook her head disputing what he'd known to be fact.

"James dropped out of the sky and made me have an accident, but I survived that part, but then he was in the car with me."

"And you know a vampire by name?"

"No, Victoria knew his name. I just called him the long, haired man in leather with red eyes."

It all flashed in front of his eyes. The greasy leech that slaughtered the Weber's, the chase that ensued with the pack, bitter limbs in between his teeth until the abhorrent creature slipped away. He'd had nightmares about that filthy demon killing again and how he'd let him go.

"FUCK!" he roared not caring who he woke up. Jacob saw red...his skin was on fire, he was seconds from phasing when a nimble kitten, frightened out of it's wits slipped past him and into his open window. He barely had the humanity to use his hand to push the window back down.

He flew into a animalistic rage, phased, and shredded him clothes. He took off into the night for places unknown.

Two wolves searched his thoughts..._Jake what happened?_

_You alright, man?_

He shut them out and ran as fast as his four legs would carry him. He needed revenge but had no way to achieve it. He kept running into uncharted territories, far beyond the boundaries of the reservation. He had no idea what had happened to Bella's spirit when he yelled forcing her out of Tori. His true purpose in life, his imprint...had returned to him for help, but how could he ever be any help to her? He'd already failed her in the worst way. That James fucker was the one that killed her, the one that got away...which meant only one thing to him...it was all his fault.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Poor Jacob, this is going to hit him harder than you can imagine. I hope I still have your attention and I'll work harder to not let so much time go between updates.**_


End file.
